Amigos com Benefícios
by CHARLESACKLES
Summary: Após tentativas frustradas de construir uma relação e de relacionamentos desastrosos, fins drásticos e corações partidos, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki, decidem embarcar numa amizade colorida com muitos benefícios. As regras são simples: 1 Sem Sentimentos; 2 Sem Compromisso; 3 Sexo fácil.
1. SOBRE JENSEN

**NOTAS: **Olá, pessoas. Mais uma fic vindo aí. Essa fic é baseada no filme AMIZADE COLORIDA (Friends With Benefits). ''Por que tio Charles? Você tá sem ideia pra fazer uma fic e pega um plot já existente?" SIM, EXATAMENTE ISSO! rs  
>A história se passará em um universo alternativo com Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki.<br>Essa história é totalmente sem fins lucrativos, nenhum personagem aqui me pertence, e não é de maneira nenhuma minha intenção ofender a vida dos seres humanos que apareceram aqui. Esses Jensen e Jared são apenas frutos da minha pervertida imaginação. (Mas todo mundo sabe que os Js dão uns pega, né, 'vamo' combinar)  
>Espero que gostem. Não sou nenhum autor profissional. Minhas aulas de produção de texto são restritas a ambiente escolar. Não conheço como fazer uma construção de texto perfeita e perdi minha MARAVILHOSA beta quando parei de escrever há uns anos atrás, e não quero voltar a incomodá-la (vergonhinha). Então todos os erros aqui podem reclamar, será bom para eu aprender. <p>

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural não me pertence, e infelizmente nem Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. Essa história é uma obra ficcional sem fins lucrativos. Nenhuma das coisas escritas aqui foram feitas com a intenção de ofender os atores e/ou outras pessoas envolvidas.

**Gêneros:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Comedia.

**Avisos:** Nudez, Homossexualidade, Bissexualidade, Palavras de baixo calão.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Sinopse: **Após tentativas frustradas de construir uma relação e de relacionamentos desastrosos, fins drásticos e corações partidos, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki, amigos de trabalho, decidem embarcar numa amizade colorida com muitos benefícios. As regras são simples: 1° Sem Sentimentos; 2° Sem Compromisso; 3° Sexo fácil e muita diversão. Eles sabem que é difícil funcionar uma amizade colorida, pois alguém sempre se apega mais ao outro. Mas isso não será um problema com eles, não existe nenhum sentimento entre os dois.

DIVIRTAM-SE

**SOBRE JENSEN**

A luz do sol entrava pela janela do apartamento de Jensen Ross Ackles, indicando que estava na hora de levantar. Jensen odiava com todas as suas forças despertadores, por isso a luz do sol era essencial para que sua rotina matinal começasse na hora certa. Jensen virou de lado na cama e viu seu namorado ainda adormecido ao seu lado. Ian Somerhalder era um dos homens mais atraentes que Jensen já conhecera, e ele tinha uma base bem grande para poder dizer isso. Os dois estavam juntos fazia apenas alguns meses, mas Jensen podia ver aquele relacionamento indo longe.

Jensen Ackles era um baita de um loiro, alto dos olhos verdes. A primeira vista era bem intimidador. Era bonito, bem sucedido e tinha o namorado mais atraente da cidade. Mas conhecendo-o melhor via que ele era uma das pessoas mais adoráveis do mundo.

Jensen mudou-se de Dallas, Texas, para Nova York com dezoito anos quando conseguiu uma vaga em NYU – _New York University_ – abandonando assim sua cidade natal. Nova York era o melhor lugar em que ele já estivera. A cidade que nunca dorme o conquistou do mesmo jeito que Ian o estava conquistado, aos poucos. No começo ele achara tudo muito barulhento e brilhante, mas depois de algum tempo o silencio o assustava e o escuro o aterrorizava. Abandonará sua família, amigos e sua casa, e em Nova York começou a reconstruir sua vida. Fizera amigos, comprara um apartamento, e finalmente estava em um relacionamento estável.

Quando concluiu sua graduação conseguiu um estágio em uma empresa que prestava serviços para várias grandes companhias americanas. Com o passar dos anos foi ganhando confiança dos chefes e hoje estava em uma das posições mais altas daquela empresa: _Recrutador_.

Recrutador é uma pessoa especializada na procura de profissionais ou executivos talentosos. Seu trabalho consistia em, quando uma empresa queria contratar alguém especifico ele era o responsável por fazer isso acontecer. Seu trabalho era convencer aquela pessoa que _aquele_ emprego, _naquela_ empresa era a melhor coisa que existia no mundo para _aquela_ pessoa. Era um mediador entre a empresa e o profissional. E ele era o melhor no que fazia. Tinha um poder persuasivo enorme. Seu setor era mais voltado ao ramo editorial. Várias sedes nova-iorquinas de grandes revistas tinham os melhores empregados graças a Jensen. Outra parte de seu trabalho era também buscar pelos melhores para uma empresa especifica. Ele passava o dia entrevistando pessoas tentando achar o individuo perfeito para aquele especifico trabalho. Ele não era rico, mas pelo padrão de Nova York, ele vivia muito bem. A remuneração de um recrutador é geralmente uma percentagem do salário anual inicial do candidato recrutado. Se o recrutado desistir do trabalho no período de um ano, o recrutador não recebe um bônus final. Jensen nunca teve um desistente. A sua participação nos processos de recrutamento era muito importante tanto para o candidato, quanto para a empresa recrutadora, pela análise e identificação concreta das necessidades daquela empresa. Ele amava o que fazia. Para ele era a coisa mais divertida que já havia feito.

Jensen deu outra olhada para Ian, grudando seus olhos em seu peitoral desnudo, antes de levantar e seguir para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal.

Tentando escolher qual terno iria _não_ usar hoje, – não usar porque sempre, na metade do dia, Jensen já tinha tirado a parte o blazer e a gravata e ficava só com a camisa social dobrada nos braços. O terno era uma formalidade idiota para ele, que preferia encontrar seus clientes com um ar mais confortável – pensava no calor que estava fazendo lá fora. Ah... O calor de Nova York, a única coisa que ele mudaria se pudesse. Quando não era o calor escaldante era o frio de matar, mas depois de anos ele finalmente tinha se acostumado, ainda não gostava, mas aceitava. Prestes a sair, tentou em vão acordar Ian.

Os dois se conheceram numa festa de um amigo em comum. Foram apresentados por esse mesmo amigo e não se desgrudaram durante toda a festa. Ian era publicitário em uma revista que Jensen já havia contratado pessoas para a mesma. Tinham várias coisas para conversar. Descobriram vários hobbies em comum. Gostavam da mesma música, da mesma arte... Passaram aquela primeira noite juntos, e a noite seguida também e assim se seguiu por várias semanas. Um mês depois eles estavam oficialmente se apresentado como um casal.

A sexualidade nunca fora um grande problema para Jensen. Aos 13 anos teve seu primeiro beijo com um garoto, aos 15 perdeu a virgindade. Seu pai não aceitou no começo, mas depois, quando percebeu que não tinha o que fazer, acabou compreendendo. Sua mãe amava-o incondicionalmente e queria ver seu filho o mais feliz possível. Desde o começo ela o apoiou em todas as suas decisões. Foi para ela que Jensen se revelou primeiro, foi ela a primeira pessoa que ele contou que iria para a faculdade, e foi ela a primeira pessoa que Jensen contou que não voltaria mais para casa. Foi ela também quem convenceu o pai de Jensen de que ele não tinha culpa de ser gay. Demorou um pouco, mas ele acabou aceitando. Quando voltaram a se falar seu pai lhe disse "Apenas seja o homem que eu o criei para ser. Não importa com quem você se relacione, só seja honesto." Essas palavras Jensen leva consigo, mesmo hoje com vinte e oito anos.

Seu pai morreu pouco tempo depois que Jensen mudou-se, devido a um grave câncer. Ele quase largou tudo e voltou para o Texas, não queria deixar sua mãe sozinha, mas ela o havia convencido a não fazer isso. Depois de passada a fase do luto, a mãe de Jensen começou a fazer viagens pelo mundo tentando se recuperar da enorme perda, isso o tranquilizou muito. Queria que sua mãe se divertisse. E ela estava apesar de tudo.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, fazendo um barulho desnecessariamente alto para tentar acordar Ian, Jensen pegou seu celular, colocou os fones de ouvidos, passou os dedos pela tela escolhendo uma música e saiu, mexendo o corpo de acordo com o ritmo da música em direção ao elevador de seu apartamento. Chegando ao térreo, cumprimentou o porteiro e adentrou na loucura chamada Nova York.

Estava feliz, realizado, tudo tinha se encaixado perfeitamente. Todo seu trabalho de anos, agora ele estava colhendo os frutos.


	2. SOBRE JARED

**NOTAS: **Vamos falar sobre Jared, então?

**SOBRE JARED **

Jared Tristan Padalecki olhou para Genevieve antes de sair de casa rumo ao pequeno apartamento-estúdio que tinha alugado há cerca de um ano para servir de sede de seu pequeno investimento. Ele era o criador de uma pequena companhia que fazia consultoria a blogs.

Tudo começou há anos atrás quando ainda era adolescente e criou seu primeiro blog. Jared percebeu que a internet oferecia infinitas possibilidades. Boas e ruins. Ele percebeu que se soubesse usar essa fonte inesgotável de conhecimento a seu favor, poderia viver dela. E assim aconteceu. Ele nunca admitiu isso, mas sabe que o que realmente aconteceu foi que ele teve sorte. Seu primeiro blog chegou a ter milhões de acessos mensais, com conteúdos diversos e interessantes. Ele conseguiu vende-lo por um preço maior que imaginaria possível. Do mesmo jeito do primeiro, criou outro e outro e assim sucessivamente, vendendo-os sempre que atingiam altos números de visitas. Dessa maneira ele ajustou sua vida.

Jared havia nascido em Austin no Texas, mas ainda quando criança se mudou com seus pais para Los Angeles. Não existia lugar melhor no mundo para Jared. O clima era perfeito, sempre ensolarado e _feliz_. Eram poucas as vezes que chovia em Los Angeles. Quando conseguiu juntar algum dinheiro se mudou da casa dos seus pais para um pequeno apartamento perto de Hollywood.

Jared era imensamente alto. Sua altura poderia ter lhe deixado esquisito se seu corpo não fosse proporcional. Anos de academia fizeram com que Jared ganhasse muita força muscular, o suficiente para o deixar equilibrado. Seu cabelo que estava quase batendo nos ombros era um problema para seus amigos, que insistiam que ele cortasse, pois estava grande demais, mas não para ele. Gostava do tamanho que seu cabelo estava, ele tinha a impressão que o deixava mais 'adulto'. Era só impressão mesmo. Ele tinha 24 anos, mas ainda era praticamente um bebezão.

Jared não percebeu que as coisas mudaram rápidas para ele. Sem se tocar do tamanho de sua sorte, ele já estava fazendo consultoria para grandes blogs e sites de todo o tipo. Ele era contratado por empresas para fazer com que fossem vistas com bons olhos na internet, ou que elas tivessem uma grande publicidade na rede. Forçou-se a entrar na faculdade para pode se tornar um profissional melhor. Se formou na UCLA alguns anos depois, mas seu trabalho já era reconhecido antes mesmo disso.

Expandiu seus trabalhos contratando funcionários como publicitários, artistas, administradores, todos juntos pensavam em maneiras criativas de subir os níveis dos sites e blogs do qual eram contatados.

Há apenas um ano atrás tinha alugado um lugar, comprado vários computadores e criado uma sede de sua pequena empresa. Fora assim que conhecera Genevieve Cortese.

Na festa de inauguração de sua oficial empresa, uma das novas funcionarias trouxe sua melhor amiga para a comemoração, apresentando-a para Jared. Genevieve Cortese era uma bela jovem, morena, com longos cabelos castanho escuro e de um sorriso encantador e inocente que encantou Jared desde a primeira vista. Mas o que mais tinha encantado Jared na jovem moça era seu senso de humor. Genevieve fazia Jared rir todos os dias, às vezes ela nem precisava falar nada, apenas sua expressão fácil fazia com que Jared se divertisse. Foi nisso que ele se agarrou para começar um relacionamento com a moça, pois era o que ele mais prezava em uma pessoa. Quase um ano havia se passado desde que começaram a namorar e Jared nunca estivera tão apaixonado como estava agora. Pretendia pedir a mão de sua amada em casamento em alguns dias, só tinha antes que resolver alguns problemas.

Há alguns meses Jared tinha recebido uma proposta da revista americana QG para o cargo de Diretor Criativo.

A _Gentlemen's Quarterly__,_ ou **GQ** é uma revista mensal sobre moda, estilo e cultura para os homens, através de artigos sobre alimentação, cinema, fitness, sexo, música, viagens, desporto, tecnologia e livros. Uma empresa especializada que fazia os contratos da companhia tinha entrado em contato com Jared depois de descobrirem seu trabalho de consultoria em vários locais na internet, e assim que a vaga de diretor criativo abriu, Jared fora o primeiro nome colocado em mesa. Ele não pretendia aceitar, estava feliz com sua empresa e sua vida em Los Angeles. Mas há semanas eles estavam em seu pé sobre esse emprego. Se aceitasse teria que mudar para Nova York, seria uma reviravolta em sua vida. E também Genevieve nunca aceitaria abandonar a vida em Los Angeles para ir com ele para o outro lado do país. Essa oferta estava totalmente fora de questão.

E também toda sua família estava em LA. Suas irmãs, seus sobrinhos e seu pai. Ele não podia deixa-los. Sempre teve um relacionamento muito bom com toda sua família. Ele veio de uma família grande, a casa sempre estava cheia, e apesar de amá-los imensamente odiava a casa lotada. Esse fora um dos motivos de se mudar assim que teve a oportunidade.

Passando para pegar seu café matinal em uma loja comum de esquina, Jared pensou na viagem que teria que fazer para Nova York na próxima semana. Querendo ou não iria ter que ir à cidade para recusar formalmente o convite. Com o café na mão, entrou em seu carro e seguiu pela costa de Los Angeles para o trabalho. Admirando a vista da praia, as pessoas fazendo a caminhada matinal, um sorriso abriu em seu rosto. Ele estava ótimo. Tudo estava ótimo.


	3. SOBRE DESASTRES AMOROSOS

**NOTAS: **Os dois primeiros capítulos foram UM sobre o Jensen e o DOIS sobre o Jared. Esse vai ser o primeiro em que a história dos dois vão se interligar. Então, quando estiver a escrita normal se tratará do Jensen, ou ele falando ou uma cena com ele. E quando for negrito será o Jared. Ou ele falando ou uma cena com ele.  
>SERÁ SÓ NESSE CAPITULO. Depois vocês vão ver o porquê.<br>Esse capitulo ficou maior do que eu esperava. Fui escrevendo e foi saindo... espero que não tinha ficado chato.  
>Espero realmente que gostem, foi uma delicia escrever esse capitulo.<p>

**SOBRE DESASTRES AMAROSOS**

Jensen entrou em seu apartamento retirando logo a camisa. O verão de Nova York estava indo a todo vapor. Seu corpo estava quente, consequência se ter passado o dia todo na rua resolvendo assuntos para a empresa. A calça foi a segunda a ser tirada e a assim como a camisa, Jensen a jogou no chão sem se preocupar onde, seguindo para o banheiro e jogando o resto de suas roupas pela casa. Quando a agua fria bateu em sua carne, ele soltou um som alto de alivio, e seu corpo relaxou instantaneamente. Quanto mais agua caía mais relaxado Jensen ficava. Todos os pensamentos sumiram, todas as preocupações do trabalho se foram.

**Do outro lado do país, com outro fuso horário, Jared estava sentado em uma mesa de um restaurante almoçando com Genevieve. Os dois combinaram de almoçar juntos naquela tarde, como faziam sempre que podiam. Normalmente Genevieve tagarelava durante todo o almoço, na verdade, a coisa que ela mais fazia era falar. Ela adora falar. Jared já tinha se acostumado. De vez em quando ele se fechava e nem ouvia o que a morena dizia. Outras vezes tentava prestar atenção, mas por mais que a amasse, Jared queria ter refeições calmas e tranquilas sem que ela falasse o tempo todo. Coisa que nunca acontecera, até aquele dia.**

**Jared estranhou profundamente o silencio de Genevieve, então perguntou.**

– **Está tudo bem, amor?**

– **Está sim, por quê? – Ela respondeu olhando rapidamente para Jared.**

– **Você está calada.**

– **Só estou cansada – Sua atenção estava agora no seu prato com sua comida. – Está tudo de pé para amanhã, né?**

– **Sim?! – Jared respondeu hesitante. Ele não lembrava o que tinham combinado para amanhã. **

– **Ótimo. **

– **Aonde vamos nos encontrar – O moreno perguntou tentando encontrar pistas. **

– **Pode ser lá mesmo. Eu vou direto do trabalho. **

– **Amorzinho. – Jared disse tomando a mão de sua namorada e apertando-a contra a sua. Depois beijou a mão e falou – Aonde mesmo nós vamos?**

**Genevieve puxou depressa sua mão e o encarou com ódio.**

– **John Mayer, Jared. JOHN MAYER!**

– **Claro! – Disse ele batendo com sua mão na testa. Genevieve gostava... gostava não, Genevieve era louca obcecada por John Mayer. No começo do namoro os dois foram em um show do cantor em Los Angeles e Genevieve desmaiou quando o cantor tocara sua mão. Jared tinha achado aquilo perturbador, mas preferiu deixar o assunto passar. Agora o cantor estava de volta à cidade com a nova turnê e Genevieve surtou para Jared comprar os ingressos. Se ela perdesse aquele show, era provável que Jared não vivesse por muito tempo. – Eu sabia do show, – Ele disse tentando disfarçar sua burrada – Só não lembrava onde vai ser, mas me lembrei.**

– **Você não me engana, Padalecki!**

**Os dois retornaram a refeição, e ao silencio ensurdecedor de Genevieve. Mas Jared sabia como agrada-la. Naquela noite ele a recompensaria por tudo. Ele amava-a, não importava suas louras e obsessões. **

Jensen estava deitado no sofá zapeando os canais na televisão quando Ian entrou. Os dois não moravam juntos, mas Ian ficava lá quase todos os dias. Porém ele tinha sumido por um tempo. A noite anterior fora a primeira vez em duas semanas que Ian tinha dormido lá. Aquela era a segunda.

Quando o moreno entrou, Jensen se atirou em seus braços o beijando, recebendo–o em casa. Ian correspondeu aos beijos, segurando na cintura de Jensen e o trazendo para mais junto de si.

– Parece que eu nunca te vejo mais. – Jensen disse, sem se soltar de Ian.

– Eu dormi aqui a noite passada, Jen.

– Eu sei. Só que... – Os dois se soltaram do beijo e o loiro arrumou sua roupa que tinha amassado, depois prosseguiu. – Ontem foi a primeira vez em semanas.

Ian colocou a bolsa que trazia em cima do sofá e seguiu para a cozinha. O apartamento de Jensen era bem simples, mas muito sofisticado. Bem estilo americano. A cozinha e a sala eram juntas, separadas apenas por um balcão, onde as refeições eram preparadas e ingeridas. Na espaçosa sala, duas estantes cheias de livros enfeitavam as laterais. Na frente tinha a enorme televisão em cima de uma estante de madeira, e em frente à TV um sofá que precisava ser trocado. O local era muito bem iluminado, mesmo para Nova York, onde os prédios são tão altos que quase não se vê o céu. Várias janelas deixavam as luzes entrar, tanto solar quanto lunar, pelo menos o pouco que dava para ver da lua. Vários quadros enfeitavam as partes vagas das paredes. A maioria deles Jensen nem ao menos sabia o que significavam.

– Eu só estou trabalhando demais ultimamente. – Respondeu Ian sentando-se no sofá, sem olhar para Jensen.

– Você vai me recompensar hoje, então. – O loiro não esperou a resposta, apenas sentou sobre as pernas de Ian e começou a beijá-lo. No começo não obteve respostas, mas depois os sinais de excitação de Ian já eram notáveis, e o moreno começou a corresponder aos beijos.

A língua de Jensen invadia a boca de Ian, adentrando naquele conhecido lugar. Foram tantos beijos, tantas descobertas que fizeram juntos. Tanta história.

Os beijos de Ian foram para o pescoço de Jensen, às vezes lambendo, outra mordiscando. Os dois já estavam perdidos no prazer. O moreno enfiou a mão dentro da camisa de Jensen, que se arrepiou com o toque em suas costas. Ian tirou a camisa do loiro, que fez o mesmo com o moreno, fazendo com que o peito dos dois, agora nus, se colasse mais ainda.

Jensen sentiu algo duro pressionando sua bunda e instantaneamente rebolou no colo de Ian que soltou um gemido abafado. Com pressa, o loiro saiu de cima de seu namorado, se ajoelhou no chão e tirou a calça do mesmo. A fome de Jensen era tanta, que ele nem tirou a cueca, apenas enfiou a mão dentro do pano e retirou o membro de Ian para fora, engolindo-o logo em seguida. Não tinha mistério, ele conhecia cada centímetro daquele pedaço de carne. Era grande, mas não muito, porém era grosso. Tinha um gosto irresistivelmente doce. Jensen se deliciava, sabia bem como Ian gostava. Devagar e delicado. Jensen engolia cada parte sem pressa, enquanto o moreno gemia com a boca de seu namorado lhe dando prazer.

Sem tirar o membro de Ian da boca, Jensen puxa a calça do pijama que vestia, tirando-a junto com a cueca, segurou seu próprio membro e começou a se masturbar. O moreno vendo que Jensen já estava sem roupa, colocou um dedo em sua própria boca, molhando-o bem.

– Jen, vem! – Ian chamou e Jensen logo entendeu.

O loiro deu uma ultima chupada no pau de Ian, se levantou e se deitou sobre o sofá, empinando sua bunda redonda e firme para o moreno. A visão era linda. Tudo proporcional, tudo no lugar. Mas Ian também era perfeito. Seu corpo era incrível, sua voz soava cada vez mais sexy a cada gemido, seu membro era uma delicia, sua bunda firme e seu buraco, que inúmeras vezes já fora penetrada por Jensen, só não era mais apertado do que o do próprio namorado. Ian sempre se surpreendia com o quão deliciosamente apertado Jensen era, mesmo após várias metidas.

A surpresa veio, como sempre, quando Ian adentrou com um dedo na entrada de Jensen. Era _tão_ apertada.

Dois dedos. Três dedos. Movimentos circulares e após alguns minutos, Ian já estava metendo com força em Jensen. Os gemidos dos dois se misturavam fazendo eco pela sala. Ian não deixou de pensar o quão sexy ele próprio devia estar naquele momento. O quão gostoso ele devia estar parecendo agora. Seu ego era enorme, e ele não se importava. Sabia o quão delicioso ele era. Sua mente voltou a 'terra' quando Jensen gemeu mais alto, finalmente ele tinha tocado naquele ponto especial. Era raro isso acontecer. O ponto de Jensen parecia sair para dar uma volta todas as vezes em que eles transavam. Foram poucas as vezes em que Ian conseguiu tocar Jensen daquele jeito, e a sensação do gemido de seu namorado era incrível. _Ele_ fizera aquilo. _Ele_ que havia dado prazer para Jensen.

**Jared havia saído mais cedo do trabalho para se redimir com sua amada. Passara no supermercado para comprar algumas coisas e chegando em casa preparou a comida preferida da morena, que por sorte era a única coisa que sabia cozinhar: **_**macarrão a bolonhesa**_**.**

**Enquanto preparava todos os ingredientes, Jared pensava em todos os momentos que passou com Genevieve. Eram apenas flashbacks, coisa que sua mente fazia para ocupar o tempo. Via-se no dia em que a viu pela primeira vez. Ela estava com um vestido vermelho, muito formal para aquela festa casual. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ficaram juntos intimamente. Da primeira vez que disse **_**"Eu Te Amo"**_**. Da primeira vez que foram ao concerto do John Mayer e Jared teve duvidas sobre seu amor por ela. Da vez que a apresentou a seus pais. Tudo fazia sentido. Ela era **_**'a pessoa'**_**.**

**Jared pensou em sair para comprar o anel de noivado naquele fim de semana. Queria que fosse perfeito, teria que pensar muito bem em como faria. Não queria se ajoelhar, era muito clichê. Talvez subisse em uma cadeira. Ele já era extremamente alto, talvez ela achasse engraçado. Ou talvez a levasse para um local publico e cantasse John Mayer para ela. Não, muito brega. Poderia amarrar o anel em seu membro. Seria engraçado e original. Ele sorriu imaginando a cena, suas covinhas apareceram e seus dentes extremamente brancos brilharam. Ele ainda tinha alguns dias para pensar sobre o assunto.**

**Com a comida pronta, Jared pôs a mesa e sentou-se, esperando Genevieve chegar. Ele agora pensava no trabalho, amanhã tinha um site inteiro para programar. Não seria fácil, porém seria divertido. A cada dia que passava, amava mais o que fazia, porém estava ficando mais difícil. Quando começou, não tinha muitas pessoas que faziam o trabalho que Jared fazia, mas hoje com o avanço tecnológico, todo mundo tinha um computador, ou celular. O numero de trabalhos aumentou, assim também como o de concorrentes.**

**Jared olhou no relógio, Genevieve estava demorando. Pegou seu celular e tentou ligar para a morena, mas não teve resposta. Tentou outra vez.**

**Quase uma hora se passou, a comida já tinha esfriado, Jared queria esperar por ela para comer. Deitou-se no sofá e pensou no que pudesse ter acontecido. Várias coisas passaram pela sua cabeça, foram tantas que acabou adormecendo com o celular na mão.**

**Despertou com seu aparelho vibrando, levantou assustado derrubando o celular no chão. Quando o pegou, passou a mão pelo rosto e viu a mensagem:**

"_Fiquei presa no trabalho, nos vemos amanhã no show.– Gen"_

**O sangue de Jared subiu, tinha preparado todo aquele cenário para um jantar romântico. Bufando, ele se arrastou até a cama e capotou, deixando tudo para trás. A comida fria, os pratos na mesa e o carinho com que havia preparado as coisas.**

Jensen acordou com a luz do sol entrando pela janela de seu quarto. Instantaneamente ele levantou e seguiu para sua rotina matinal. Seria mais um dia puxado, mas para se distrair, Jensen tinha combinado com Ian de irem ver uma exibição de ''Pretty Woman'' no cinema. A maioria dos cinemas faziam exibições de clássicos em dias específicos. Naquela sexta teria uma especial de ''Pretty Woman''. Era o filme favorito de Jensen.

**Jared acordou, tomou banho, se vestiu e arrumou a bagunça que tinha feito na noite anterior. Seu humor não era dos melhores, a merda do show do John Mayer que iria hoje o irritava mais ainda. Tinha até se esquecido de comer, e isso era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer com o moreno. Depois de tudo arrumado, saiu de casa e seguiu para a primeira lanchonete que encontrou. **

**xxx**

**O dia tinha passado estranhamente rápido. Jared passava o dedo na enorme tela no centro de seu estúdio-apartamento. Todos os funcionários estavam lá. O design do site que tinham que programar aquela semana já estava pronto, agora só faltava o conteúdo. **

**A página do site estava cheia de fotos e propagandas que Jared ia tirando aos poucos, descartando o inútil e acrescentando o que era preciso. Todos na sala davam dicas sobre o que era melhor ser feito, Jared ouvia atentamente. Mesmo o clima no ambiente sendo de total responsabilidade, todos levavam aquilo com uma total descontração e com muito bom humor. **

– **Ok, vamos ver onde estamos. – Jared disse passando o dedo novamente pela tela do computador, descartando mais ideias ruins ou o que não servia para o site. – Livre-se deste, acabe com este. Este me dá medo. Não preciso dela. Livre-se desta. – Ele dizia mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. A cada palavra, ele eliminava algo do site, até que finalmente achou o que queria.**

– **Certo, podemos começar com isso. Sei que é um artigo difícil, – O artigo se tratava sobre a Reforma da Imigração. O presidente dos Estados Unidos havia feito um pronunciamento há algumas semanas sobre o assunto, dizendo que o sistema precisa de melhorias e que iria legalizar cerca de 11 milhões de pessoas que viviam nos EUA ilegalmente. Jared tinha em sua frente a imagem de uma empregada domestica mexicana, bem estereotipada, e logo abaixo a explicação sobre o assunto. O moreno passou o dedo abaixando a tela e continuou – mas é a internet, e nós precisamos de tráfego, tráfego, tráfego. Esse é um assunto fresco. O que mais vocês têm aí?**

– **Que tal este? – Julia, uma de suas funcionarias começou a mexer em seu próprio computador, e de repente, na tela grande no meio da sala onde estava a foto da empregada domestica, apareceu uma mulher de quatro no chão, com um uniforme de empregada, esfregando o piso e com um olhar sexy. O artigo continuava o mesmo, só a foto que mudara. **

– **Perfeito. – disse Jared. – Ela não parece que sabe tudo sobre a reforma da imigração? **

**Todos concordaram com um grande sim, alguns rindo e outros não acreditando na proposta. Jared soltou uma risada e disse.**

– **Não é? Ela parece mesmo. – O moreno dá um grito e continua rindo. – NÃO! Estou zoando vocês. Isso não é um site pornô. – Todos na sala riram da piada. – Não somos nerds olhando peitos. – A imagem da mulher sexy some da tela e volta a aparecer a antiga. O telefone de Jared toca e ele diz antes de atender. – Vamos lá, continuem procurando.**

**O moreno corre para atender o celular que está do outro lado da sala, quando pega para trazer junto de si, acaba trazendo também um copo de café frio, derrubando-o em sua calça. **

– **Merda! Merda. Alô?**

– Oi amor, ainda no trabalho? – Jensen fala assim que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atende. Ele está andando no meio de uma rua movimentada, mas virando a direita, onde era seu destino não tinha mais ninguém. O barulho dos carros na rua era alto, mas seus ouvidos já estão acostumados e ele conseguia ouvir perfeitamente o telefone.

– **Não, já sai. – Mentiu Jared, olhando de um lado para o outro, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta limpar sua calça.**

– O filme começa em 10 minutos. – Jensen fala ao ouvir a resposta.

– **Eu sei. – Jared olha para David, um de seus funcionários e fala baixinho para a pessoa na linha não ouvir. – Me dê sua calça.**

– **O que? – David responde espantado.**

– **Eu pago seu almoço amanhã.**

– **Não!**

– **Eu sou seu chefe, me dá sua calça!**

**David arregala os olhos, se levanta e começa a tirar sua calça.**

– Por favor, não enrole, odeio perder o começo. – Jensen fala.

– **Eu sei, eu sei. – Jared responde para a pessoa no telefone desviando o olhar. Quando olha novamente para David, vê-o totalmente nu. Naquele dia, justamente, David estava sem cueca. Jared revira os olhos e olha para um dos estagiários e fala. – Me dê sua calça. Estou indo, amor. Estou quase aí.**

**Jared tira rapidamente sua calça e veste a limpa que seu estagiário lhe deu. Quando vestido, ele sai correndo em direção ao seu carro do lado de fora.**

– A que distancia você está? – Jensen traz consigo uma sacola, e enquanto anda balança-a sem perceber.

– **Eu acho que te vi. – Jared entra no carro em uma velocidade inumana. Sua adrenalina estava a mil.**

– Onde você está? Eu estou aqui na frente. – Jensen fala olhando para o teatro e para a placa ''Pretty Woman'' acima de sua cabeça. O movimento dos carros era grande na rua, mas na porta do cinema onde seria exibido o filme não tinha ninguém. Somente Jensen.

– **Eu também. – Respondeu Jared. – Tem tanta gente, como que roupa você está?**

– Estou vestindo a única roupa fora do cinema. – Jensen eleva a voz e grita para o telefone – Porque sou a única pessoa fora do cinema!

– **Eu amo essa roupa, fica muito sexy em você. – Jared dirige a todo vapor. Sua sorte era que seu trabalho ficava bem perto do local onde era esperado. **

– Você sabe que eu amo esse filme. – Jensen fala andando de um lado para o outro, tentando localizar alguém se aproximando. Uma mulher vira a esquina e Jensen se assusta. – Se uma prostituta e um homem de negócios podem se apaixonar, então qualquer pessoa pode. – Jensen sorriu com seu pensamento e começou a refletir sozinho sobre o assunto enquanto a pessoa do outro lado da linha respondia. Para ele, aquilo que tinha acabado de falar era a _verdade da vida._

– **Sei que significa muito para você, então significa muito para mim também. – Jared estaciona o carro e sai correndo pela rua.**

– Aparentemente, não. – Jensen responde irritado.

– **Estou olhando pra você agora, estou te vendo! – Jared vira a direita e finalmente avista o lugar.**

– Jensen! – Alguém grita e o loiro vira para trás, desligando o telefone e olhando com um olhar aliviado para o moreno em sua frente, que está guardando o telefone no bolso.

– Finalmente! – Jensen fala para Ian.

– Sim, desculpe o atraso. – Os dois dão um pequeno selinho.

– Tudo bem. – Jensen abre a sacola que estava na sua mão e retira um pacote entregando-o para Ian. – Comprei os sanduiches. O seu é peru, sem queijo e pão sem casca.

– Tem certeza que não tem nozes? – O moreno pega o sanduiche e olha para Jensen quando faz a pergunta, que assente com a cabeça.

– Estou bem ciente das suas alergias.

– **Estou aqui, estou aqui! – Jared chega ofegante e Genevieve se vira, desligando o celular. – Sinto muito. A expressão dela era de puro ódio. Jared deu um passo para traz só por prevenção. **

– **Nós perdermos ''Your Body Is A Wonderland''.**

**O som da casa de show onde John Mayer fazia o show era alto e podia-se ouvir até mesmo do lado de fora. A gritaria também era muita, mas Jared conseguia ouvir Genevieve perfeitamente, mesmo assim ela gritava.**

– **É só uma musica, não é tão ruim assim. – Disse Jared num tom de voz normal, porém se arrependeu no instante seguinte em que as palavras saíram. **

– **É ''YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND!" – Ela gritou.**

– **Bom, a boa noticia é que ele tem tantas... tantas outras boas. – O moreno tentou se redimir, mas em sua voz dava para perceber que ele odiava com todas as suas forças John Mayer.**

– **Um ideia: – Genevieve começou com um tom de voz um pouco mais baixo que antes, mas foi aumentando até estar gritando, e todas as pessoas ao redor olhava para os dois. – da próxima vez em que se atrasar, atire na minha cara, porque essa é a mesma coisa que perder ''Your Body Is A Wonderland".**

**Jared olhou-a incrédulo e respirou fundo. **

Em Nova York, Jensen com seu sanduiche na mão e um sorriso no rosto, disse a Ian.

– Vamos entrar, a Julia Roberts já vai colocar suas botas altas. – O loiro foi em direção ao cinema e Ian segurou seu braço, impedindo-o.

– Nós precisamos conversar. – Jensen o olhou profundamente. Aquelas palavras só podiam significar uma coisa. Então Ian continuou. – Eu acho que precisamos relaxar um pouco... Separadamente

– O que? – perguntou Jensen. – Você está mesmo fazendo isso?

– **Eu acho que precisamos dar um tempo – Disse Genevieve com a voz baixa, mas mesmo assim com raiva.**

– **Você está terminando comigo? – Perguntou Jared com os olhos arregalados. A musica agora parecia mais alta, e para Jared nada nunca pareceu tão irritante.**

– Você disse que eu era sua alma gêmea. – Jensen olhava profundamente nos olhos azuis de Ian. Neles não parecia ter nenhum remorso ou dor.

– Eu disse? Quando?

– Quando estávamos naquela pousada... fazendo sexo. – O loiro disse a ultima parte um pouco mais baixo. Mesmo não tendo ninguém na rua, ele preferiu se reservar. Ian riu um pouco sem graça.

– Mas isso não...

– Não o que? – Jensen levantou a voz.

– Não conta!

O loiro bufou e com sua mão livre pegou o sanduiche na mão de Ian e jogou-o no chão. Seu olhar era mortal. Seus olhos tão claros e doces nunca estiveram tão escuros e confusos.

– **Eu estava preso no trabalho, – Tentava explicar Jared – Me desculpe. **

– **Talvez você deveria se preocupar menos com o trabalho, e mais com a sua namorada. Porque da ultima vez que eu chequei, trabalho não garante que gostar que enfiem o dedo no seu rabo não faz você gay.**

– **Nunca disse pra enfiar! – Jared se exaltou – Só disse pra fazer círculos, tipo... como um botão. – Ele fechou a mão em um 'O' e demonstrou para ela. – Quer saber, não é mais da sua conta. **

– **Estamos indo em direções opostas. – Genevieve tentava se explicar. Agora sua voz soava doce e calma.**

– **É, você vai ao show do John Mayer, e eu, não. Ah, obrigado por terminar comigo antes do show. Melhor termino de namoro... DE TODOS! Obrigado, de verdade.**

**Genevieve bufou e gritou histérica. **

– **ELE É A SHERYL CROW DA NOSSA GERAÇÃO! **

**Jared apenas sorriu e revirou os olhos.**

– Foi por isso que você se atrasou? – Jensen tentava manter-se o mais calmo possível. Não iria se permitir chorar por causa daquele homem em sua frente, mas em sua mente, ele estava desmoronando. Todas as palavras ruins que conhecia estavam passando em sua cabeça e se associando a Ian. – Estava pensando em como terminar comigo?

– Não... Não, – respondeu Ian, com uma incerteza na voz. Não sabia se deveria ou não responder o real motivo, mas o moreno respirou e disse a verdade – estava escolhendo uma roupa.

Jensen olhou dos pés a cabeça para Ian, reparando na roupa em que ele estava.

– E escolheu tênis e moletom?

Ian apenas sorriu.

– Vai prestar o vestibular depois daqui? – A voz de Jensen era puro ódio. Era alta e rouca. Ele nunca antes, em toda sua vida, tinha ficado com tanta raiva como estava agora.

– Não grite. Você é melhor que isso.

– Não, eu realmente não sou. – O loiro desviou o olhar, depois olhou intensamente no olho de Ian e disse. – Me deixe apenas perguntar uma coisa, e saiba que eu não estou abalado com esse termino. – Jensen mentiu. – Então seja sincero. Por quê?

– Isso é uma pegadinha? – O moreno perguntou com receio.

– Não. Pura pesquisa antropológica. – Jensen só queria o motivo.

– Ok. Você quer alguém apaixonado por você, mas se preocupa mais em se apaixonar do que com a pessoa que está apaixonado. – Jensen revirou os olhos novamente, Ian era do mesmo jeito. – Parece que você é centrado e tem tudo sobre controle, mas é bem estragado emocionalmente. E você tem olhos bem grandes, e isso me assusta as vezes.

– OBRIGADO! Isso é o bastante.

– **Não é você. – disse Genevieve.**

– **Claro que sou eu. Não pode dizer isso, é **_**você **_**que está terminando **_**comigo**_**.**

– **Não, não é **_**você**_**, sou **_**eu**_**. **_**Eu **_**não gosto mais de **_**você**_**.– Jared revirou os olhos e ela continuou. – Você é um ótimo cara. – Genevieve disse. – Um pouco indisponível emocionalmente, se você quer saber. **

– **Não queria. – Jared tentava soar o mais o mais natural possível. **

– **Quero que sejamos amigos.**

– **Com certeza. – O moreno revirou os olhos e bufou mais uma vez.**

**Genevieve então sorriu e falou sem soltar sua voz, apenas mexendo os lábios, mas Jared entendeu o seu ''Eu... John Mayer... Tchau!"**

**A morena saiu correndo, já estava muito atrasada para o show. Sem olhar para trás, ela entregou o ingresso e entrou.**

**Jared desabou por dentro.**

– A culpa é minha. – Ian pegou no braço de Jensen e apertou levemente. – Você merece alguém melhor. – Jensen olhou com nojo para a mão do moreno em seu braço e o mesmo a tirou rapidamente. – Vamos continuar amigos. – Ian deu seu melhor sorriso, e o loiro se odiou por amar aquele cara.

– Claro. – Jensen foi o mais irônico que conseguiu.

Ian segurou novamente os braços de Jensen, mas agora o puxando para um abraço.

– Vem cá. – Jensen não correspondeu. – Você vai superar isso. Nós vamos superar isso.

Jensen se soltou e saiu em disparada sem olhar para trás.

Não sabia o que fazer, nem para onde ir. Sentia-se perdido. Tinha passado um ano com aquele homem e em cinco minutos tudo havia acabado. Ele amava Ian. Naquele momento não queria, mas amava. Recusava-se a chorar por isso. Queria ser forte.

Caminhou durante muito tempo, sem saber como chegou no Central Park. Sentou em um banco, sentindo a brisa noturna de verão. Ligou para a única pessoa que poderia lhe consolar naquele momento, sua melhor amiga, Jessica Alba.

**Jared viu Genevieve entrar no teatro e seguiu em frente. Estava com muito ódio. Aquela mulher praticamente fingiu um amor por ele, enquanto ele a amara intensamente. Permitiu sorrir ao pensar que por sorte não havia comprado o anel de casamento. **

**Sem pensar, ligou para a segunda pessoa na sua discagem rápida, a primeira era Gen.**

– **Preciso de você, cara. – Jared disse quando Chad Michael Murray atendeu.**

Quando Jessica chegou ao Central Park já se passava da meia noite, mas Nova York era condizente com o nome que tinha. Na cidade que nunca dorme, mesmo depois da meia noite, muitas pessoas ainda andavam pela rua. Mais que o normal, por ser sexta-feira.

Jessica viu Jensen com as mãos sobre o rosto, apenas se sentou ao seu lado e o abraçou forte. O loiro relatou tudo para sua amiga, que comentava aqui e ali, ou xingando Ian ou lhe amaldiçoando.

**Do outro lado do país a cena era parecida. Jared relatava a Chad como Genevieve tinha terminado com ele. Cada palavra ainda era lembrada pelo moreno. Seu ódio não tinha passado. Andando pelas ruas de Los Angeles, os dois amigos conversavam sem a alegria que sempre tinham quando estavam juntos. Chad sentia por Jared. Ele nunca tinha gostado de Genevieve, mas também nunca atrapalhou o relacionamento do seu companheiro de anos.**

– **Eu sempre a achei meio doida. – Chad rodeou a orelha com os dedos quando falou **_**doida**_**. – No começo eu achava que ela realmente tinha problemas psicológicos. **

**Jared tentou rir. Respirou fundo e disse.**

– **Por que namoros começam bem e terminam uma bosta?**

– Eu realmente tenho que parar de acreditar nessa merda de clichê de hollywood sobre o amor verdadeiro. – Jensen disse para Jessica. Os dois caminhavam pelo Central Park, pararam para pegar algo para beber no caminho e seguiram em frente. Jessica queria ir ao encontro de Ian e chutá-lo nas partes baixas, mas Jensen não deixou. – SEUS HOLLYWOODIANOS IDIOTAS, CALEM A BOCA! – Jensen gritou para o nada e Jessica riu do amigo. Já estive naquela posição, sabia como era.

– **A partir de agora só vou foder e trabalhar... Como o George Clooney. – Disse Jared encarando o vazio. **

– A partir de agora vou me fechar emocionalmente... – Jensen disse bebendo um gole de seu refrigerante, então continuou. – Como o George Clooney.

Os dois seguiram caminho naquela noite calorenta.


	4. SOBRE NOVA YORK

**SOBRE NOVA YORK**

– _Senhoras e senhores, solicitamos que afivelem os cintos de segurança._ – Jared ouviu a comissária de bordo falar através dos altos falantes do avião. – _A partir deste momento é proibida a utilização de qualquer equipamento eletrônico. Dentro de instantes pousaremos no Aeroporto Internacional __John F. Kennedy__. Mantenham o encosto de suas poltronas na posição vertical, sua mesa fechada e travada._

Jared não se mexeu, apenas ficou olhando a vista de Nova York por sua janela.

Fazia uma semana que Genevieve terminara o namoro. Ele pensou que ficaria pior, mas na verdade estava levando toda a situação perfeitamente bem. Percebeu naquela semana que ela só tinha atrasado sua vida. Claro, ainda a amava, e muito, mas a cada dia que pensava nela, ao poucos sua mente se acostumava com a falta que ela fazia. Ele também, com o passar da semana, percebeu todos os problemas mentais de Genevieve.

Sua promessa de ''Trabalhar e foder'' estava funcionando em partes. Naquela semana que se passou Jared quase não saiu de sua empresa. Já quanto à parte do ''foder'', ele tentou sair com Chad há duas noites, mas não conseguiu se concentrar em paquerar ninguém. E não tinha sido por falta de pretendentes. Várias garotas haviam tomado atitude e ido falar com ele, mas nenhuma tinha o agradado. Toda vez que olhava para alguém via o rosto de Genevieve e se arrepiava todo. Todas as mulheres se transformaram em _'Vacas Loucas'_ como Genevieve. Ele sabia que levaria um tempo até voltar ao normal, e estava disposto a esperar.

Quando chegou o dia da viagem, Jared estava feliz por ter a chance de sair um pouco de Los Angeles. Uma viagem de graça, que não iria querer. Ele estava certo também de que não iria aceitar a oferta de trabalho da revista GQ. Era muito para ele.

Uma comissária de bordo passava entre as poltronas conferindo se todos estavam prontos para a aterrisagem. Quando passou por Jared ela percebeu que ele ainda não tinha ajeitado à poltrona. Ela olhou para o moreno e seus olhos brilharam com a beleza dele. Muita às vezes isso acontecia, ela via alguém irresistivelmente bonito e sua respiração ficava acelerada. Não conseguia controlar seus instintos. Nunca tivera sorte no amor mesmo, o jeito era aproveitar. As vezes até conseguia alguma coisa com um passageiro, e se isso fosse acontecer com aquele moreno a sua frente, ela iria aproveitar muito.

Com seu melhor sorriso, ela se aproximou da poltrona de Jared, que estava na janela, porém os acentos ao seu lado estavam vazios, então ela pode chegar bem perto dele para dizer:

– Arrume a cadeira, por favor, senhor.

– Aquele é o Rio Hudson? – Jared perguntou apontando para a janela do avião, olhando o rio em que sobrevoavam.

A comissária olhou ainda com o sorriso no rosto se aproximou da janela, quase se jogando para cima de Jared.

– Não. – Ela respondeu olhando por onde estavam passando e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Jared. – Aquele é o Rio East.

– Então não vamos pousar nele como naquele voo... você sabe, aquele do piloto que eles ficam dando medalhas para ele. – Brincou Jared.

O sorriso da comissária sumiu de seu rosto, e uma expressão de raiva surgiu. Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos do moreno e disse.

– Aquele piloto foi um herói.

Com uma das mãos puxou a alavanca da cadeira e com a outra, com uma força maior do que deveria, arrumou a cadeira de Jared, fazendo com que o moreno fosse com força para frente. Ela arrumou seu cabelo, ajustou a postura, olhou para frente e soltou um ''Idiota'' alto o suficiente para que Jared pudesse ouvir, então saiu.

– O avião ajudou bastante.– O moreno disse sorrindo sem graça.

Jensen estava mega atrasado. Na noite anterior tinha saído com Jessica e perdera a hora. Quando chegou em casa já passava das 5h. Disse para si mesmo que não poderia dormir, pois não poderia chegar atrasado ao aeroporto, mas não adiantou. Ele deitou para relaxar a acabou capotando. Sonhou com Ian.

Durante toda a semana que se passou, Jensen tentou ao máximo não pensar em Ian. Mas mesmo evitando pensar nele, o moreno o atormentava em seus sonhos. Todos os dias Jensen tinha sonhado com Ian. Todos! Em alguns dias os sonhos foram bons. Lembranças felizes do ano que passaram juntos, em outros dias àquela noite de sexta feira aparecia em seus sonhos.

Ele fizera planos com ele. Praticamente construiu sua vida com ele. Pelo menos durante um ano tinha sido assim. Jensen amava Ian e não tinha como negar isso. O sentimento era muito forte.

Ele pegou várias vezes seu celular para ligar para o moreno, mas por uma sorte divina nunca tivera coragem. Não iria se humilhar para ele. Jensen só queria esquecer tudo, seguir em frente, e quando estivesse completamente bem, ir até Ian e esfregar sua felicidade na cara do moreno. Essa era sua meta.

Quando olhou no relógio ao lado da cama, Jensen levantou correndo. Já eram 11h30. O avião com seu novo recruta iria chegar ao meio dia. Ele nem estava pronto! Sem pensar em nada, o loiro pegou o primeiro terno que viu em sua frente, seu celular e carteira, e saiu para a rua de pijama.

Com o terno na mão, ele chegou à rua e por sorte o carro que havia alugado há uma semana para buscar seu novo recruta ainda estava lá o esperando. A empresa em que Jensen trabalhava sempre alugava carros de acordo com seu novo cliente, para fazer uma boa primeira impressão.

– Já estava indo embora. – Disse o motorista quando Jensen entrou no banco de trás do carro. O homem no banco da frente olhou para Jensen pelo retrovisor. O loiro estava com uma camiseta regata e uma samba canção preta. O motorista não deixou de perceber os braços grandes e as pernas grossas do loiro. Jensen o encarou pelo retrovisor e disse:

– Para o J.F.K! O mais rápido que conseguir.

Ele nem precisava falar todo o nome do aeroporto, nova–iorquinos são tão apresados que inventaram códigos para os lugares. Facilitava a vida de todos.

O motorista, que Jensen percebeu ter um bigode grande demais, saiu em disparada com o carro pelas ruas movimentadas de Nova York.

O loiro tirou a camiseta e vestiu a camisa social branca. Percebeu os olhos do motorista lhe olhando pelo retrovisor quando seu celular tocou. Ao olhar o nome na tela atendeu rapidamente ainda tentando se vestir.

– Jess!

– Jen, baby! – A voz de Jessica soava sonolenta, com certeza ela, como Jensen, tinha acabado de acordar. – De ressaca da noite de ontem?

– Você nem imagina. E ainda por cima perdi o horário. – Jensen fazia o nó da gravata com as duas mãos e segurava o celular com a orelha. – Acho que encontrei o cara perfeito para o trabalho na GQ.

– Você está com ele agora?

– Não, estou indo pegar ele agora no aeroporto. – Com o nó da gravata pronto, só faltava a calça. Jensen não queria ficar só de cueca na frente do homem, mas não tinha opção. O homem de bigodes extremamente grandes continuava olhando pelo retrovisor. – Ele está chegando de avião. Ele ainda não aceitou, mas eu o convencerei, como eu sempre faço. Estou até indo buscar ele num carro hibrido. Ele é de Los Angeles, acho que ele gosta dessas besteiras.

Jensen olhou pela janela e entre alguns prédios pode ver o Empire State Building.

– Ei senhor, – Perguntou ao motorista. – qual é aquele prédio alto ali?

O motorista desviou o olhar do retrovisor e olhou para o lado, vendo de qual prédio se tratava. Jensen rapidamente largou o celular no banco e retirou a samba canção, ficando apenas de cueca.

– É o Empire State Building. – O motorista disse com um sotaque que Jensen não soube falar de onde era.

– Não, não. – Jensen se contorcia para tentar vestir a calça, mas o espaço era pouco para suas pernas longas. – O outro, o muito, muito alto. Com a antena e as janelas...

O loiro falava enquanto a calça finalmente entrava por suas pernas. O motorista olhou novamente para o prédio e com um pouco menos de paciência e com a voz um pouco elevada disse:

– É o Empire State Building!

Jensen abotoou a calça, pegou seu celular e chegou perto do motorista olhando para a janela, disfarçando.

– Ah, é... você está certo. King Kong! – O loiro colocou o celular de volta na orelha e voltou a falar com Jessica.

Quando chegou a porta do aeroporto, já se passava das 13h. Jensen entrou correndo e logo viu, ao lado da porta em um gigante painel, que o vôo estava sendo desembarcado naquele exato momento. O portão de desembarque em que tinha que estar era por sorte aquele em que ele estava. Bem em frente à porta estavam um amontoado de pessoas, todas com placas com nomes. As pessoas saiam pela porta de desembarque, olhavam para as placas com os nomes e rapidamente identificavam aqueles que estavam lá para busca–las.

Ao lado da pequena multidão a esteira de bagagens corria lentamente. Jensen foi abrindo espaço entre as pessoas até a frente, bem próximo a porta de desembarque e ao lado da esteira de bagagens. Ele parou na frente de todas as pessoas e percebeu que era o único sem placa. Olhou para o lado, onde tinha um homem segurando a mala de uma mulher que acabara de chegar. Ele gentilmente tocou o ombro do homem que olhou para ele.

– O senhor vai usar a placa? – O loiro perguntou apontando para o papel na mão do homem, ele negou entregando–o para Jensen. – Que bom muito obrigado. Bem vinda a Nova York, senhora... – Jensen olhou o nome e se enrolou ao pronunciar Penderghast.

As pessoas continuavam saindo e Jensen temia que não fosse encontrar seu recruta. Olhou novamente para o lado e uma mulher passava batom, enquanto, provavelmente, esperava alguém. Jensen chegou perto, deu seu melhor sorriso e a mulher tremeu um pouco.

– Olá. – Ele disse.

– Oi. – O sorriso dela foi nervoso. Aquele era o homem mais bonito que ela viu na vida.

– Tudo bem?

– S–Sim.

– Você pode me emprestar seu batom?

A mulher o olhou confusa, mas sem pensar levantou sua mão que tremia e entregou o tubo para Jensen. O loiro pegou, sorriu mais uma vez, virou a folha onde estava escrito ''Sra. O. Penderghast'' e escreveu com um vermelho forte na parte branca: ''JARED PADALECKI'', depois entregou o objeto para a mulher.

– Obrigado! – Disse ele sorrindo, antes de segurar a placa com o nome bem visível.

Chegara a tempo. Ele pensou que não iria conseguir, mas finalmente estava lá. Não percebeu a corrente de vento forte que vinha da rua e do ar condicionado acima de sua cabeça. Só foi notar quando a placa com o nome de Jared Padalecki saiu da sua mão e voou para a esteira de bagagens. Sua boca formou um 'O' assustado e um palavrão extremamente alto saiu dela.

Jared saiu do avião e recebeu uma cara feia da comissária de bordo com quem tinha falado. Ele apenas sorriu gentilmente para ela e seguiu adiante.

Quando passou pela porta de desembarque, carregava seu paletó em um braço e uma mochila transversal no ombro. Só percebeu a confusão quando alguém atrás dele disse: ''Olha aquele cara!". Quando foi procurar qual era o cara de quem estavam falando, ele viu facilmente.

Um homem loiro estava em cima da esteira de bagagens. LITERALMENTE EM CIMA! Ele andava tentando pegar alguma coisa, mas não estava tendo sucesso. A esteira rolava e ele tentava acompanha-la, mas em algumas vezes tropeçava a caia entre as malas.

– Você pode pegar minha mala? – Disse um homem à Jensen.

– Claro! – O loiro foi contra o movimento da esteira e seguiu até onde o homem apontava. – Qual delas?

– A com listras.

– Ok. – Disse ele ofegante. – Bem vindo à Nova York, senhor!

O papel que voara de suas mãos não estava à vista. Ele seguiu até onde a esteira dava a volta e depois voltou no sentido contrário. Ele pulava algumas malas, as pessoas que tentavam pegar as bagagens desviavam de suas pernas, ele tropeçava, mas tentava se equilibrar. Do outro lado da esteira, no lugar onde subira a primeira vez ele viu o papel. Correu mais ainda, pedindo desculpas para as pessoas, ou ''com licença''.

Quando finalmente pegou o papel com os dizeres ''Jared Padalecki'', outra mão segurou também. Os dois levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

– É minha. – Disse uma voz grossa a Jensen. Ele olhou pro chão enquanto seguia ainda pela esteira e viu duas malas.

– A azul ou a amarela? – O loiro disse ainda segurando o papel e ainda andando na esteira desviando de outras malas.

– Não. – Disse o outro homem que segurava o papel de Jensen. – A placa com o nome escrito de batom. – Jensen finalmente parou e a esteira o levou. O homem foi seguindo Jensen.

– Você é Jared Padalecki? – O loiro sorriu. O moreno apontou para a placa e sorriu.

– Eu sou.

– Eu sou Jensen Ackles! – Jensen ainda seguia sendo levado pela esteira e Jared o acompanhava.

– Você veio me buscar no aeroporto? – Jensen estendeu a mão para Jared, que desastradamente segurou. O fluxo de pessoas era grande, e os dois estavam piorando o transito.

– Sim! – O loiro respondeu ofegante, mas muito entusiasmado.

– Você sempre busca as pessoas assim? – Jared olhou para a esteira e sorriu.

– Ah, você sabe... Eu gosto de manter as coisas animadas.

Jensen desceu na esteira e sentiu uma estranheza passageira quando seus pés, que estavam acostumados ao movimento, tocaram o chão. Quando finalmente pode olhar para Jared, ele percebeu que o moreno em sua frente não era nada do que imaginava.

– Bem vindo à Nova York.

– Obrigado. – Jared olhou para Jensen que se arrumava desajeitadamente. – Você não é o que me vem à mente quando se pensa em caçadores de talentos.

– Eu prefiro recrutador executivo. Caçador de talentos é meio esquisito.

Jensen passou a mão em seus cabelos e olhou novamente para Jared.

– Você está me perseguindo há seis meses. Meio esquisito! – Brincou Jared.

Jensen riu alto. O moreno então viu sua mala passando na esteira e pegou–a. O loiro imediatamente segurou a mala de Jared, trazendo–a para si.

– Eu pego. – Disse ele. Jared o olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Vai mesmo carregar minha mala? Você é _esse_ tipo de pessoa?

– Não. Eu vou mudar sua vida. – Jensen falou entusiasmado. Mais do que deveria. Mas não se arrependeu do entusiasmo. – Eu sou _esse_ tipo de pessoa.

Jared franziu a tenta antes de dizer:

– Minha vida já é ótima.

– Sério? – Jensen disse com deboche. Pegou a bolsa que estava nos ombros de Jared e continuou. – Porque você não estaria aqui se sua vida já fosse ótima.

Saiu em direção à porta e Jared o acompanhou protestando.

– Uma viagem de graça para Nova York? Eu seria um idiota se eu recusasse.

– Então eu acho que você tem sido um idiota nos últimos seis meses. – Jensen riu e Jared se rendeu.

– Muitas pessoas diriam mais tempo que isso.

Os dois riram mais ainda e saíram pela porta do aeroporto em direção ao carro alugado de Jensen.

– Você é mais alto do que eu imaginava.

– Obrigado? – Jared perguntou não sabendo o que falar.

– Tipo, muito mais alto!

– Você me imaginava como? Baixo e gordo?

– Não. Gordo não. Mas baixo e com óculos nerds sim.

Os dois riram novamente e Jensen abriu o porta malas para colocar a bagagem de Jared.

– É uma grande oportunidade, Jared. – Jensen tagarelava enquanto o motorista os levava para a sede da GQ. – Diretor de Arte da revista GQ. Isso é coisa grande! – Jared olhou para ele e sorriu um pouco envergonhado. – Sem ofensa para seu blogzinho na internet.

– Que teve _seis_ milhões de visualizações só mês passado!

– Eu poderia colocar um vídeo de uma mulher mexendo a massa de um bolo com os peitos e teria _oito_ milhões de visualizações.

Jared olhou para frente e disse:

– Já fizeram isso. Nã

– Serio? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso. Jared apenas assentiu com a cabeça e o loiro riu.

Com poucas palavras ele pode sentir que Jared estava muito inseguro em relação à entrevista. Com anos de experiência ele conseguia perceber quando alguém não estava seguro de si.

Jared olhava Nova York pela janela do carro enquanto Jensen falava.

– Não há duvidas de que você tem talento no que faz, mas essa é a GQ!

Uma das melhores revistas para Jensen.

– Nova York é muito agitada. – Jared disse dando uma tremida e olhando ao redor do carro para as ruas movimentadas, os prédios altos e todas as pessoas na rua. – Olhe em volta. Eu sou de LA, gosto de espaços abertos.

– Você é o que, uma gazela? – Jensen brincou e Jared apenas deu um sorriso fraco. – Vai, me fala. O que realmente está te preocupando sobre isso?

Jared desviou os olhos de Jensen e voltou a encarar o movimento do lado de fora. Sem saber o porquê, o moreno soube que podia confiar naquele cara ao seu lado.

– Não sei. – Ele desabafou. – Não quero ser o cara que pega algo legendário e "caga na merda toda", desculpe a expressão.

– Então não seja o cara que "caga na merda toda"! Desculpe a expressão. – Jensen respirou, encarou o homem em sua frente e continuou. – Seja o cara que pega a merda e a transforma em lendária novamente. – Jared não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e pensou no que Jensen tinha dito. – Olha, vamos tomar um café antes da entrevista, e você se sairá bem. Desculpa! Café não. Um chá verde ou um lanche orgânico ou coisa assim.

Jensen brincou com o fato de Jared ser de Los Angeles.

O motorista parou em frente a sede da GQ e os dois desceram. Jensen deu instruções sobre que horas deveria pega–los naquele mesmo lugar. As coisas de Jared ficariam no carro, assim ele não precisaria andar com as malas.

A reunião com os sócios da GQ seria às 15h, e ainda eram 14h20. Jensen levou Jared a Starbucks, pediu um chá verde para Jared e uma agua para ele próprio. Os dois seguiram conversando para passar os minutos até que a reunião de Jared.

– É muito quente em Nova York. – Disse Jared enquanto andava ao lado de Jensen. Seu chá estava pela metade. O dia estava bem claro, sem nuvens e muito calor. Ele estava soando dentro do terno.

– Não é quente em LA?

– É quente em LA, mas é úmido. – Disse Jared tomando um gole de chá pelo canudinho, depois continuou. – Em LA quando é 30°C parece ser 30°C, aqui em Nova York quando é 30°C parece ser 1000°C. Então quan...

– Por mais que essa conversa sobre o clima seja fascinante, – Jensen interrompeu Jared, colocou a mão no ombro do moreno o fazendo parar de caminhar e parou também, ficando de frente para o moreno. – mas para minha sorte, nós chegamos. – Jensen apontou para o enorme prédio em que estavam em frente. Jared olhou para o alto, e todo o frio na barriga que estava sentindo antes reapareceu. Ele tinha se distraído com Jensen e esqueceu tudo. Jensen o olhou e disse. – Então... Boa Sorte!

Jared continuava olhando para o prédio enquanto falava.

– O que tiver que acontecer, acontecerá. – O moreno finalmente olhou para Jensen e falou. – Eu já te disse, eu não quero o emprego.

Jensen sorriu.

– Só me faça um favor, aja como se quisesse para que eu fique bem na fita.

– Tudo bem. Eu faço isso.

– Ok. Acabe com eles!

– Aliais, isso é ótimo. – Disse Jared entregando o chá para Jensen, que pegou o copo e segurou na mão contraria em que segurava a agua.

Jensen viu Jared entrando pela porta da sede da GQ. Outro recruta ia embora. Jensen adorava essa parte. Sentia como se um filho estivesse indo buscar um prêmio.

O loiro olhou para o chá verde de Jared e olhou novamente para a porta para ver se o moreno já entrara. Confirmando que sim, Jensen tomou um pouco do chá e instantaneamente sentiu um gosto amargo e azedo em sua boca. Cuspiu todo o conteúdo no chão e fez cara feia, lançando ainda um palavrão para Jared. Pegou a agua em sua outra mão, tomou um gole, gargarejou e cuspiu outra vez, e sem perceber atingiu o pé de uma mulher que passava na rua.

O céu em Nova York já estava escuro. O celular de Jensen tocou, ele atendeu e conversou por alguns minutos com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, sorrindo. Quando a pessoa desligou, Jensen ainda com o celular na mão, escreveu uma mensagem de texto, colocou um numero de destinatário, apagou a tela do celular sem enviar a mensagem, deixou–a lá apenas esperando o momento certo.

Ele ficara três horas e meia sentado num bar ao ar livre em frente a sede da GQ, esperando por Jared. Nesse meio tempo organizou toda sua agenda para a próxima semana, acessou seus e–mails pelo celular e ainda leu alguns capítulos de um livro também pelo celular. Conseguiu descansar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo. Assim que Jared entrou no prédio, sua dor de cabeça da ressaca voltou. Ele nem percebera ela sumir, mas percebeu ela voltar. Nas três horas e meia que esperou, ele já estava bem.

O loiro olhou ao relógio e olhou para a porta do prédio no exato momento em que Jared saia. Ele deixou um dinheiro em cima da mesa do bar e correu até Jared, chamando sua atenção com um grito.

– Ei!

Jared percebeu sua presença e estranhou.

– Ainda está aqui?

– Sim... Bem... É meu trabalho. – Jensen parou ao lado de Jared e os dois andaram pela noite.

– Legal.

– Então. Conte–me como foi.

Os dois pararam e Jared falou.

– Eles gostaram. Você está salvo por um tempo.

– Ah... Muito obrigado. – Disse Jensen aliviado. – Eu te devo uma.

Jared sorriu e Jensen pegou o celular em seu bolso. Assim que ligou a tela a mensagem estava lá pronta para ser enviada. O loiro apertou o botão 'enviar' e guardou seu celular novamente. O celular de Jared fez um barulho e o moreno pegou o aparelho. Tinha uma mensagem. E o remetente era Jensen.

– É uma mensagem sua. – Jared disse confuso.

– É a sua oferta. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

– Eu consegui? – A surpresa na voz de Jared deixou Jensen mais feliz. O moreno podia dizer que não queria o emprego, mas bem no fundo ele estava considerando a ideia. O moreno viu o enorme salario de Diretor de Arte. Suas mãos tremeram.

– Eles ligaram há cinco minutos. – Jensen disse. – Parabéns! A oferta expira a meia noite.

Jared sorriu e andou de um lado para o outro uma vez só com o celular na mão.

– Porque você não me contou em vez de me mandar uma mensagem?

– Porque é mais dramático.

Jared sorriu novamente, estava confuso.

– Jared, você não vai cagar na merda toda. Eu já vi seu trabalho, é incrível!

– É uma _grande_ mudança. Você mudaria sua vida toda por um emprego? Seja honesto!

– Não. – Respondeu Jensen o encarando profundamente. – Por um emprego provavelmente não. Mas, por Nova York? Sim, eu mudaria. – Jensen sorriu de orelha e orelha e continuou. – É por isso que eu não vou tentar te convencer pelo emprego. Eu vou te convencer por Nova York!

– É Nova York! Eu já vi "Sienfeld"!

– Não a versão terrorista. – Jensen o encarou novamente, fazendo um biquinho, abaixando os olhos e fazendo um cara triste.

Jared riu alto e disse:

– Olhar de filhotinho? Belo truque.

– Isso! – Os dois riram e Jensen disse. – Vamos, eu vou te pagar uma bebida.

O loiro foi andando e atravessou a rua, onde o carro alugado o estava esperando. Olhando para trás, Jared ainda estava do outro lado. Jensen revirou os olhos e atravessou outra vez a rua, para o lado em que Jared estava.

– O que foi? O que está esperando?

– O sinal fechar. – Disse Jared apontando para o grande semáforo em que o grande circulo verde brilhava.

– Vocês de LA são tão fofos. Vamos! – Jared percebeu naquele momento que Jensen era gay. Não o incomodou. Chad seu melhor amigo era gay. Se, quem sabe, resolvesse aceitar a proposta, adoraria ter Jensen como amigo.

O loiro puxou o braço de Jared e o fez atravessar a rua, no mesmo momento em que um táxi passava correndo.

– Viu, eu vou morrer!

Após 30 minutos de carro, Jensen pediu para parar e ele e Jared desceram. A noite estava quente. Por todo lugar que Jared olhava ele via alguma luz piscando. Eram muitas luzes. Em todo lugar. Tudo brilhava, tudo parecia grande demais. Jensen abriu os braços quando começaram a andar e disse:

– Aqui estamos, a Ponte Brooklyn. – O loiro apontou para a enorme ponto que passava em cima de um pequeno rio. Ele apontou para o lado contrário e disse. – O centro de Manhattan. E bem na nossa frente, um bar.

O bar ficava entre a ponte e Manhattan, bem ao lado do rio. O calor lá não era tanto, talvez a umidade perto do rio fosse maior, pensou Jared.

– Álcool! É isso aí!

O bar estava cheio. Jared pode jurar ter visto uma atriz que não soube o nome, mas não teve certeza. Foi difícil achar uma mesa, mas Jensen chegou até um garçom e falou com ele por alguns minutos. Os dois pareciam já se conhecer. Jared ficou parado, com a mão no bolso até Jensen voltar com o garçom que logo arrumou um mesa para os dois.

A mesa e a cadeira eram altas, redondas e pequenas. Tinham várias espalhadas pelo local. Pessoas dançavam no espaço livre onde não tinha mesa. A vista era linda. A ponte de um lado e Manhattan do outro. Infinitas luzes. Jared ficou maravilhado.

– Sabe, eu gostei de você. – Jensen disse quando as bebidas foram servidas pelo garçom seu amigo. – Vou te dar escolhas de fechamentos. – Jensen disse se referindo as formas como tinha que se despedir dos recrutas com quem trabalhava.

– O que? – Jared não entendeu.

– Como eu sempre fecho os negócios. – Jensen explicou.

– Ok.

– Tem os elogios. – Jensen disse e começou a falar imitando sua voz entusiasmada e um pouco falsa. – Jared, você é _tão_ bom no que faz.

Jared riu e Jensen continuou.

– Tem o "pegar" ou "largar". – Ele disse, agora fazendo uma voz debochada e irritada. – Eu não me importo se você vai aceitar, eu posso pagar por quem eu quiser. – Jared riu mais uma vez, agora um pouco mais alto. – A chantagem emocional. – Essa era preferida de Jensen. Ele fez uma cara de choro, abaixou o rosto e disse: – Se eu não fechar...

– Porque as mulheres ou os gays acham que o único jeito de conseguir algo de um homem é manipulando ele?

– Do que você me chamou? – Jensen perguntou com uma voz alterada.

– Des... Desculpa... Eu não... Eu não quis te ofender. – Jared disse nervoso e Jensen o encarou com ódio. Depois riu desesperadamente.

– Como você descobriu? As pessoas geralmente demoram um tempo mais.

Jared respirou aliviado e disse rindo.

– Você me chamou de fofo.

Jensen riu e baixou os olhos.

– Respondeu sua pergunta. Tem vários fatores. As mulheres, e _os gays, _e várias outras pessoas_, _manipulam os homens por causa da história, em que isso sempre aconteceu. Experiência pessoal. – Jensen pensou um pouco e continuou. – E comedias românticas. – Jared riu concordando e Jensen voltou ao assunto que importava. – Vamos lá, você está aqui por um motivo, admita ou não.

– Sim. Para explorar opções. – Disse Jared. – Quem não quer saber as opções que tem?

– Alguém na perfeita situação. – Jensen jogou e Jared rebateu.

– E você está numa situação perfeita?

– Emprego? Com certeza. Todo o resto? Não é da sua conta. – O loiro riu, mostrando a Jared que estava brincando, e o moreno riu também.

Os dois ficam se encarando por um tempo até que Jensen desvia o olhar para alguém que passa ao lado da mesa.

– Shaun! – O loiro grita e o homem vira.

– Jen!

– E aí? O que faz aqui?

Jared o reconhece na hora. Shaun White, um famoso skatista vencedor de vários campeonatos. Jared já havia feito um artigo sobre ele para um site de esportes. Jensen olha para o moreno que mexe a boca falando ''Shaun White?'' sem soltar som. Jensen apenas acena com a cabeça e volta a conversar com o ruivo em sua frente.

– Você parece ótimo. Tem malhado? – Pergunta Shaun, passando a mão em seu cabelo extremamente grande.

– Não, só comendo muito.

– Certo. Você quer uma bebida? Vou pegar uma bebida pra você.

O ruivo vira–se para sair e bate com força na mesa, quase caindo sobre Jared. O moreno percebeu na hora que ele estava chapado.

– Cuidado. – Fala Jared tentando segurar o ruivo.

– E aí, mano. – Fala Jared. – Essa foi como um duplo mctwist 260. – Jared fala o nome da manobra que recordara do artigo, rindo alto.

– Eh, Eh... – Fala Shaun também rindo. – Como a manobra, né?

– Sim. – Jared concorda. Estende a mão para o ruivo e fala se apresentando. – Jared.

– Jensen, você quer tirar esse cara daqui antes que eu quebre a cara dele?

Jared olha para Jensen e se recua um pouco na cadeira. Depois olha novamente para Shaun e fala:

– Foi mal, cara, não quis ofender. Sou um grande fã.

– Você não me conhece! Não fale comigo como se me conhecesse! – Jensen permanecia sério, sem fazer nada. – Você acha que pode falar assim comigo só porque eu ando de skate? – Shaun pegou um cordão e começou a amarrar seu cabelo, como se preparasse para uma briga. Jared olhou novamente para Jensen que permanecia imóvel. Shaun começou a gritar. – MAIS UMA PALAVRA E EU TE EXPLODO FEITO DINAMITE!

– Dinamite? – Jared disse. Shaun começou a rir e pegou na mão de Jared.

– Só estou zoando com você cara. Qualquer amigo de Jensen é meu amigo também.

Jared percebeu naquela hora que Jensen, talvez, tinha amigos normais.

– Tudo bem. – O moreno disse e Shaun o abraçou em forma de cumprimento e falou bem perto de seu ouvido, sussurrando:

– Você é um homem morto. – Jared arregalou os olhos e Jensen riu.

– Até mais. – Ele disse quando se soltou de Jared.

– Tchau, querido. – Falou Jensen e voltou–se a sentar.

O olhou ao relógio, já eram 20h. Pediu e conta e saiu andando com Jared. Tinha outros lugares que queria mostrar para ele.

– Shaun White... – Disse Jared quando eles já estavam longe do bar. – Parece ser um _ótimo _cara. – Ninguém acreditaria nas palavras que saiam da boca de Jared, e Jensen apenas riu. – Cara bem legal. Como foi mesmo que o conheceu?

– Eu tirei a virgindade dele. – Disse Jensen naturalmente.

– Ah. – Jared ficou surpreso. – Então vocês se conhecem faz tempo?

– Não. Foi há oito meses.

– Uau! – Exclamou Jared. – O carpete dele combina com as cortinas?

– Humm... É uma floresta florida, entende?

– Meu Deus! Que visão terrível. – Jensen riu alto e Jared fez uma cara de nojo.

– Estou brincando, tá. Ele é só um velho amigo.

– O cabelo dele brilha mais que o da minha irmã. – Jared disse esnobado e Jensen riu.

Os dois pararam em frente a um carrinho de cachorro quente e Jensen pediu dois para a viagem. Quando ficaram prontos, entregou um a Jared, mas falou para ele não comer agora.

Os dois seguiram andando, até que Jensen entrou em um beco, olhando para os dois lados. Jared fez a mesma coisa, mas apreensivo. No beco tinha uma porta que levava a um enorme prédio. Jensen olhava de um lado para o outro com a mão na maçaneta.

– O que está procurando? – Jared perguntou.

– A policia. – Jensen abriu a porta e entrou. – VAMOS!

– A POLICIA? – Jared tremeu e congelou do lado de fora, mas Jensen o puxou pela gravata e o fez entrar no prédio.

Era um estacionamento. Tinha poucos carros, pelo horário todos já deviam ter ido embora. Jensen seguiu liderando o caminho e Jared foi atrás.

Tinha uma cerca separando os elevadores do estacionamento. Jensen pulou essa cerca e seguiu até os elevadores. Jared o olhou e empurrou a cerca, abrindo–a antes de passar.

– Para onde está me levando?

– Você vai ver. – Respondeu Jensen apertando o botão do elevador.

Jensen desceu do elevador no ultimo andar, em sua frente tinha uma porta com uma placa escrito ''TELHADO''. O loiro abriu a porta e entrou, seguido por Jared.

Quando Jared entrou pode ver o topo de todos os prédios. Coisa que era difícil ver lá de baixo. Em sua frente tinha o Empire State Building. Ao lado vários outros grandes arranha–céus. Todas as grandes luzes agora pareciam pequenas com a imensidão do acima deles. Era o único lugar que pode ver todo o céu desde que chegara a NY.

– Aqui está seu espaço aberto. – Jensen disse apontando para o telhado. – Corra, gazela, corra!

Os dois riram e Jared exclamou um ''Uau''

– É incrível! Ok, isso não estava em Sienfeld!

Jensen sentou em um monte de tijolos perto do parapeito e começou a comer seu cachorro quente. Jared fez o mesmo.

– O que seu pai pensa de tudo isso? – Perguntou Jensen olhando para as luzes.

Jared ficou surpreso. Várias surpresas naquela noite. Ele não esperava que Jensen soubesse sobre seu pai.

– Sobre o quê?

– Ele deve ter uma opinião. Ele trabalhou 24 anos no LA Times. – Jared se surpreendeu outra vez.

– Alguém fez o dever de casa. – O moreno disse rindo.

– Eu tenho uma coisa no trabalho. Se chama... Google! – Jensen riu. – O que ele pensa sobre o trabalho?

– Na verdade eu não perguntei.

– Então você deve saber o que ele diria.

Jared encarou os olhos de Jensen, depois voltou a encarar as luzes.

– Ele diria... Para eu seguir meu extinto. E que ficaria orgulhoso de mim, independente do que eu fizesse.

Jensen deu um sorriso leve e disse:

– Ele parece ser um cara legal.

– Ele é mesmo. – Jared colocou na boca o ultimo pedaço do seu cachorro quente, ainda olhando as luzes.

O silencio ficou por alguns minutos, os dois olhando a vista, até que Jensen o quebrou.

– Hey! Você quer ver algo muito legal? – O loiro se levantou e seguiu até uma parte onde não tinha nada no chão do telhado.

– Eu sempre quero ver algo muito legal. – Jensen se deitou no chão e Jared entranhou. – O que você tá fazendo.

– Vem. – Jensen disse o chamando para se deitar no chão.

– Ok. – Jared disse sem protestar. Fizera naquela noite mais loucuras do que fez no ultimo ano. E não se arrependeu de nenhuma.

O moreno foi ao encontro de Jensen e deitou ao seu lado no chão frio.

– É o único lugar na cidade que dá para ver as estrelas. – Explicou Jensen. Jared olhou para o alto e viu o céu cheio de pontos brilhantes. Alguns mais que os outros. Uns distantes outros próximos.

– Nossa!

– Pois é.

– É incrível.

– Eu sei. Eu gosto de vir aqui para pensar. La embaixo é muito conturbado. É minha versão nova–iorquina de uma montanha. A melhor parte é que não pega sinal de celular.

Jared riu concordando.

– Você traz todos os seus recrutas aqui?

Jensen pensou um pouco antes de responder, estranhando a si mesmo.

– Na verdade, eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui.

– É mesmo?

– Sim.

– Obrigado. – Jared disse e Jensen olhou para ele.

– Se contar a alguém eu arranco suas orelhas e grampeio as no seu pescoço. – O loiro voltou a encarar o céu.

– Todos nessa cidade são tão violentos.

Jensen riu e olhou no relógio. Eram 21h25.

– VAMOS! – O loiro disse levantando, estavam atrasados. – Temos apenas mais uma parada.

– Estou tão confortável.

– Eu sei que está. – Jensen concordou reconhecendo a sensação. – Vamos! Estamos em Nova York. Temos que ser rápidos... _rápidos._

Depois de andarem alguns minutos, pegaram um metrô e desceram numa estação que Jared não soube identificar. Jensen pegou o celular e toda hora ficava olhando as horas.

Subindo as escadas do metrô, o relógio marcava 21h57.

– Rápido. – Jensen disse.

Quando Jared viu a enorme quantidade de luz, telas com propagandas, pessoas e sons, ele logo reconheceu.

– Você me mostrar a Times Square, isso nem é clichê. – Jared brincou, mas Jensen o ignorou.

A multidão estava agitada, todos se moviam rapidamente, tropeçando uns nos outros, sem se importar. Jared quase perdeu Jensen, mas o cabelo loiro brilhou sobre a luz e ele o achou.

– Então todo mundo meio que anda por onde quiserem? – Jared disse assim que conseguiu chegar ao lado de Jensen outra vez.

Jensen parou no meio da multidão e disse:

– Ok. Aqui está perfeito. – Olhou ao relógio outra vez, eram 21h59.

– O que é isso? – Jared perguntou sem entender.

– Chegamos!

Quando o relógio de Jensen marca 22h, um homem levanta um som portátil que começa a tocar o instrumental de "New York, New York". O som seria baixo naquela multidão, mas Jared percebeu outro cara com um mesmo som e a mesma música tocando, depois outro e vários outros ao redor dele.

Bem a sua frente, um menino que não devia ter menos de 18 anos começou a fazer uns passos de Hip Hop. As pessoas davam espaços para ele, Jensen e Jared continuavam parados, bem no meio do acontecimento.

– Meu Deus, estamos em 1988. – Jared brincou.

– Calma espertinho. Espere 5 segundos. – Outras duas pessoas se juntaram ao adolescente. Um homem e uma mulher. Os três começaram a dançar, coordenadamente.

Jared olhou para Jensen e sorriu encantando.

A música dos aparelhos de som começou a abaixar e numa forma de remix, outra começou a tocar, agora um hip hop. O som agora vinha de caixas de som enormes que estavam posicionadas em frente a Times Square. Do nada, várias pessoas que estavam assistindo, começaram a dançar. Todos sabiam a coreografia. A cada nova batida, mais pessoas se juntavam a eles. Jared se assustou quando várias pessoas ao seu lado começaram a levantar as mãos e bater os pês sincronizadamente. Ele e Jensen estavam bem no meio.

– O que é isso? – Ele teve que gritar, o barulho estava alto. Jensen deu uma gargalhada alta

– É um flashmob!

– Como na Oprah?

– Exatamente.

Agora tinha mais de 100 pessoas dançando todas juntas. A coreografia estava perfeita.

– Temos que sair daqui. – Gritou Jared.

– NÃO! Aproveite. Liberte–se. – Jensen começou a dançar, tentando acompanhar a coreografia. Os passos eram fáceis, não foi difícil. Jared olhou para o grande telão que passava uma filmagem daquele exato momento e sorriu.

– Isso é bem legal. – Ele exclamou com os olhos brilhando, e Jensen sentiu–se orgulhoso.

Jensen continuava dançando e Jared rindo.

– Vamos lá!

– Essas pessoas são pagas para isso? – Jared perguntou perto do ouvido de Jensen.

– Não... Não... Eles fazem por diversão. É bom sentir–se parte de alguma coisa. Nova York pode ser solitária às vezes.

– E você quer me trazer para cá. – Afirmou Jared.

– Todos os lugares podem ser solitário às vezes.

– Agache! – Jared gritou, todos estavam se abaixando. Ele pegou a mão de Jensen e puxou para baixo.

De fila em fila as pessoas foram levantando e apontando para cima, os dois fizeram o mesmo. Agora tinha mais de 200 pessoas no flashmob, todos com roupas normais, ternos, vestidos, moletons, cada um no seu estilo. Jared olhava maravilhado.

– Merda. – Ele pegou o braço de Jared e abaixou outra vez. – Abaixe de novo.

As pessoas que não estavam participando riam encantadas e se divertiam com toda a agitação. Todos se levantaram devagar, a musica estava no final. As mãos foram erguidas no céu, com os braços abertos. A musica parou por um segundo e Jared gritou:

– Estou dentro.

A música voltou e todos batiam palmas no ar sincronizado com a batida do som.

– O que? – Jensen disse batendo palmas também.

– Você me convenceu.

– Jura?

– Aceito o trabalho. – Jared batia palmas também.

– Meu Deus!

– Está surpreso?

– Não! Você vai arrasar!

Todos levantam a mão uma ultima vez e por fim a musica acabou. Todo mundo seguiu para um lado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Jensen fez uma reverencia para eles e brincou:

– Todos podem ir para casa agora. Obrigado. Obrigado. – Dizia ele, como se o próprio tivesse marcado o flashmob só para surpreender Jared.

– Muito engraçado. – Debochou Jared.

– Vamos. – Disse Jensen, levando-o embora.


	5. SOBRE DESPEDIDAS

**SOBRE DESPEDIDAS, NOVAS AMIZADES E IDEIAS PURAS COMERCIALIZADAS**

Quando Jared aterrissou em Los Angeles, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o ar úmido. Mas estranhamente, não pareceu tão bom quanto ele sentia antes.

No voo de volta para casa Jared listou todos os pós e contras de se mudar para Nova York. Pensou que assim que voltasse para sua cidade iria se arrepender de ter aceitado o emprego, mas a lista de pós foi maior do que a de contras. Ele simplesmente não entendia o porquê de NY ter o impactado tanto. Ele passava em todo o dia em NY, e todos os lugares em que Jensen o levou e tentou encontrar o momento em que Nova York tinha se tornado real, mas ele não conseguia definir apenas _um_ momento.

A primeira pessoa com quem ele foi falar quando desembarcou em Los Angeles foi seu pai. Jared queria que ele fosse o primeiro a saber da noticia. Quando chegou lá, para seu desagrado, a casa estava cheia. Sua irmã, seu irmão e seu sobrinho todos estavam lá. Depois que seus pais se separaram, a mais ou menos dez anos, era bem comum os irmãos de Jared e ele irem almoçar ou jantar com o pai.

A casa era grande, toda de madeira, bem ventilada e iluminada e de frente para o mar. Bem estilo Los Angeles. Fora naquela casa que ele crescera. Quando entrou, o lugar cheirava a nostalgia. Várias lembranças vieram em sua mente. Boas e Ruins. O moreno ficou um pouco na sala relembrando vários momentos que viveu naquele lugar. Quando se sentiu pronto, saiu para a varanda e o ar frio que vinha do mar logo bateu em seu rosto. Todos estavam lá ao redor da mesa, almoçando. Após os cumprimentos ele chamou seu pai para seu antigo quarto, sentou–se na cama e contou tudo que tinha acontecido. Sobre o a oferta de emprego, sobre o flashmob, sobre Nova York.

– É realmente isso que você quer? – Seu pai disse quando ele terminou de falar.

– Eu não sei.

– O que o seu coração diz?

O moreno pensou um pouco antes de responder.

– Ele diz para eu ir. Mas eu não posso deixar o senhor aqui... Especialmente agora.

– Eu vou ficar bem. Sua irmã praticamente mora aqui. Seu irmão está aqui todos os dias.

– Mas... O senhor... O senhor _precisa_ de mim.

– Não. Eu _preciso_ que você seja feliz.

Uma lagrima caiu do rosto de Jared e ele abraçou seu pai.

– Eu vou mudar para cá. – Disse Megan, a irmã de Jared. Ela era a mais nova dos três filhos de Gerald, mas também era a única com um filho. Era também a mais baixa da família Padalecki. Tinha herdado esse gene da sua mãe, de quem eles não falavam mais, desde que ela os abandonara.

– Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso. Sua vida já está toda formada. – Jared disse tentando convencer a irmã.

– Não tem nada a ver com você. Eu já estava pensando nisso desde o diagnostico do papai. – Disse ela olhando para cima para encará-lo. – E Sam ama aqui. – Ela olhou para seu filho Sam que brincava na areia da praia do lado de fora da casa.

– Mesmo assim...

– Jay. Essa proposta veio em um ótimo momento para você. Faz anos que você vem trabalhando duro. Você merece.

– Eu não... – Ele tentou falar, mas logo foi interrompido por ela.

– Para de fazer drama. Você já aceitou. Não tem volta.

Ele riu e ela o abraçou, ficando na ponta dos pés.

– Você vai se sair bem, Jaredina. – Ela disse, chamando-o pelo apelido carinhoso que havia colocado nele. E ele fez o mesmo, chamando-a do apelido que só ele podia chama-la.

– Obrigado, Meganlomanica.

Jared passou à tarde com seu pai, sua irmã, seu irmão e seu sobrinho. Já eram 21h quando ele foi para seu apartamento. _Aquele_ era um lugar do qual ele não iria sentir falta. Por mais que amasse morar lá, tudo ali lembrava Genevieve. E ele só foi lembrar-se dela quando entrou no apartamento. Em Nova York não tinha pensado nela em nenhum momento. E quando chegou em Los Angeles também não.

A GQ tinha dado há Jared trinta dias para a mudança, mas ele achou melhor muda-se antes. Quando mais rápido ele fizesse a transição, melhor seria. Não queria começar a ter duvidas sobre sua decisão. Empacotou tudo que queria levar aquela noite mesmo. Jogou fora, sem dó, tudo que pertencia a Genevieve, ou que era relacionado a ela. Todos os presentes. Fotos. Cartas. Roupas. Tudo. A euforia era tanta que ele não conseguiu dormir.

A noticia já tinha se espalhado no dia seguinte. Megan tinha ligado para todos da empresa de Jared avisando que ele tinha aceitado a proposta. Todos já sabiam que ele podia aceitar e estavam felizes por ele. Jared era a melhor pessoa, e merecia tudo de melhor na vida. Mas todos iriam sentir falta do grandão. Ele não iria abandonar a empresa, mas sua parte agora iria ser bem menor. Mas estava deixando tudo em boas mãos.

Quando ele entrou pela porta, todos gritaram _"Parabéns, Nova–iorquino"_. Seus funcionários haviam preparado uma festa de despedida.

– Só estou dizendo que não foi a habilidade do piloto que pousou o avião no rio, e sim, a mecânica da aeronave. – Jared disse para o passageiro ao seu lado no avião de volta para Nova York. O homem questionava Jared sobre a queda do avião. Na verdade o homem nem queria saber, foi Jared quem começou a falar sobre a queda assim que o avião sobrevoou o Rio Hudson.

– Está dizendo que o capitão Sully não foi um herói? – O homem ao lado de Jared perguntou.

– Não, não. Só que teve outros fatores...

– Você não é americano?

Jared resolveu parar de falar. Se o homem pensasse que ele era um terrorista e o denunciasse ele teria sérios problemas, antes mesmo de chegar a Nova York.

Jensen havia ligado para ele há dois dias, falando que o apartamento dele estava pronto. O próprio Jensen foi quem procurou um apartamento para Jared. Foi a única vez que eles se falaram desde o dia em Nova York.

Jared teve uma pequena esperança de Jensen estar lá no aeroporto para busca-lo. A imensidão de Nova York ainda o assustava, e ele secretamente não queria estar sozinho, mas o loiro não estava lá.

Jared pegou um taxi e entregou o endereço que Jensen lhe dera para o motorista. Estava à noite. Já tinha passado das 19h quando Jared chegou. Durante o caminho, as luzes que o impressionaram na sua primeira vez na cidade, as estavam deixando–o mais fascinado ainda. Eram muitas. E muitas pessoas na rua. Muitos carros e muito barulho. Mas ele não estava nem um pouco incomodado.

Quando o taxi parou no endereço, Jared pagou o motorista e desceu do carro. Seu apartamento ficava bem no meio de Manhattan. Era um prédio alto com um design modernista que encantou o moreno. A noite estava linda e o calor não estava tanto, mas mesmo assim Jared estava apenas com uma camiseta de pano leve e uma bermuda. Sua vida mudaria totalmente a partir de amanhã. Uma nova jornada se iniciaria em sua vida, e ele mal podia esperar.

Admirando o lugar, o moreno nem percebeu que já havia se passado vários segundos. Segundos demais.

– Ei, cara de bunda! – Gritou o motorista dentro do táxi. Ele tinha um sotaque bem forte. – Não vai tirar suas merdas do meu carro?

– Eu... Sim. – Jared respondeu com um pouco de medo.

O moreno foi ao porta malas e tirou suas três malas de lá. Quando fechou o porta malas, o motorista gritou outra vez de dentro do carro.

– Bem Vindo à Nova York. Vá chupar um pau. – Então saiu pela rua.

Aquilo só tinha confirmado mais ainda a teoria de Jared, que em Nova York só tinha pessoas irritadas. Ele forçou uma risada e entrou no prédio.

Quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento, ficou ainda mais impressionado. Era enorme. Todo em tons diferentes de marrom e vermelho escuro. Não tinha paredes dividindo os cômodos, nem portas dentro do apartamento. Os diferentes cômodos eram divididos por grandes madeiras, que iam do chão até o teto. Era absolutamente lindo. A cozinha era toda aço inox. Em frente à cozinha, ficava a sala, onde tinha uma televisão enorme pregada em uma das madeiras que dividiam os cômodos. Ao lado da sala, um quarto com uma cama gigante fez os olhos de Jared brilharem. Adorava camas grandes. Muitas coisas iriam acontecer ali.

Em um enorme sofá tinha um cesta coberta com um pano vermelho. Em cima da cesta tinha um cartão com um bilhete dentro. Jared pegou o bilhete, abriu–o e leu:

''**Jared – **

**Bem vindo a NYC. **

**Em caso de você cagar na merda toda, desculpe a expressão.**

**Boa sorte,**

**Jensen."**

Jared abriu um enorme sorriso. Pegou o pano vermelho e descobriu a cesta. Dentro da cesta tinha vários lençóis de cama e alguns rolos de papel higiênico. _"Em caso de você cagar na merda toda."_ Jared gargalhou. Teve que admirar a criatividade de Jensen.

O moreno deixou o bilhete em cima da cesta e olhou novamente ao redor do seu novo apartamento. A primeira coisa que fez foi ficar nu. Jared tirou toda a roupa, jogou no chão e olhou para a enorme cama, parecia tão macia. Ele, então, saiu correndo e se jogou com força em cima do colchão. Não era tão macia quanto ele pensava. Uma palavrão alto saiu de sua boca quando ele sentiu as costas doerem.

– Só peço que me deem tempo para ganhar a confiança de vocês. – Disse Jared. Ele estava na sede da QG, do lado de fora de seu novo escritório. Todas as pessoas de que ele era responsável pelo trabalho estavam lá ouvindo seu discurso. Ele tinha preparado todo um perfeito discurso, mas quando entrou no elevador da GQ para seu primeiro dia, mudou completamente de ideia. A primeira coisa que fez foi chamar o zelador para ajuda-lo numa ideia que teve. O lugar estava cheio. Vários logotipos da GQ estavam espalhados por todo o andar. Todas as mesas estavam vazias, pois todos estavam em frente à sala de Jared, prestando atenção enquanto ele falava. – Eu sei que sou novo nisso, mas o que me falta em experiência, eu compenso em clichês. – Todos na sala riram e Jared se sentiu orgulho. – Então, minha porta está sempre aberta. – Ele disse o clichê e todos riram mais ainda, agora batendo palmas para ele. O moreno então entrou na sala e segurou a porta, que estava desparafusada e carregou–a para fora, com um pouco de dificuldade. – Não, serio. Minha porta está _SEMPRE _aberta.

As palmas agora foram mais altas, assim como as risadas. Várias pessoas perceberam que o novo chefe que esperavam não era tão ruim como eles imaginavam.

– Meu primeiro pedido de trabalho, – Jared continuou. – portas mais leves. Ok, obrigado pessoal.

As pessoas começaram a sair, algumas iam e cumprimentavam Jared dando-lhe boas vindas ou parabéns. Todos voltaram para seus afazeres. O moreno entrou em sua sala quando ouviu alguém o chamar.

– Ei cara. – Quando se virou viu um homem parado atrás dele. Ele era moreno, tinha os olhos extremamente azuis e os lábios grossos. – Misha Collins, editor esportivo. – Apresentou-se.

Jared segurou a mão de Misha e apertou-a firmemente.

– Misha! Eu li seus artigos. Adorei seus textos.

– Obrigado. Apenas tento manter emocionante. Olha, eu adoraria sair com você uma noite dessas e te arranjar um cara.

– O que? – Jared perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

– Os caras de LA são bonitinhos, mas a qualidade aqui em Nova York é fabulosa. Nós vamos_ arrasar_.

– Eu não sou gay, Misha! – Jared disse tentando se livrar. Misha com certeza era.

– Sério? Oh... Eu presumi... Diretor de arte e... – Misha passou a mão no rosto de Jared e continuou. – E pele lisinha. – Misha riu um pouco sem graça e terminou. – Sem problemas. Sobra mais para mim. Aliais, estou fazendo um artigo sobre racismo e hóquei. – O menor disse tentando mudar de assunto, mas Jared ainda estava espantando. Misha o havia pego de surpresa. – Adoraria ter sua ajuda na fonte. Pensei em "Helvetica", mas posso usar "Courier New". Mas o que eu entendo? Eu sou apenas o diretor de esportes, você que é o diretor de arte.

Misha deu uma batidinha no ombro de Jared e saiu, deixando o moreno maior extremamente perturbado. Quando ele virou-se para voltar para sua sala, Misha apareceu ao seu lado novamente.

– Certeza que não é gay?

– Sim... – Disse Jared tão perturbado que começou a duvidar de si próprio.

– Ok!

Depois do encontro com Misha a manha de Jared foi tranquila. O moreno deu algumas ordens e começou a anotar algumas ideias para o editorial daquele mês. Já estava quase na hora do almoço, e Jared percebeu quando seu estômago roncou.

Jared tinha um tablet em sua mão. O moreno mexia nele, mas olhava para uma enorme televisão onde a imagem do tablet estava projetada. Jared via a ultima capa da GQ na tela. Não queria fazer nada igual. Queria renovar toda a arte da revista. Essa foi uma das metas que Jared fez a si mesmo.

– Ei. – Disse Jensen entrando na sala de Jared. O moreno já o esperava, sua secretária disse que Jensen viria.

– Ei. – Jared disse, desviando a atenção da tela e olhando para Jensen. Era bom ver um rosto conhecido naquele dia. Ele estava tão nervoso com seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Estava inseguro. Mas ver Jensen o alegrou um pouco. Jensen era uma das pessoas que acreditava nele. O loiro não o arranjaria a entrevista se não acreditasse em seu potencial.

– Eu bateria, mas você não tem porta. – Jensen trazia um envelope consigo.

– Não tenho. – Jared sorriu ao responder. – Olha isso. – O moreno passou a mão pela tela do tablet e a imagem na tela grande mudou para um vídeo. Jensen observou atentamente e viu uma mulher com seios enormes, enfiando–os em uma bacia. Jensen se surpreendeu. A mulher estava fazendo bolo com os peitos, do mesmo jeito que Jared tinha falado. Em cima do vídeo estava escrito em letras garrafais NÃ

– É, existe mesmo.

– Eu te disse. Mas não é isso. – Jared passou o dedo novamente pela tela e a pagina mudou, agora era um vídeo no youbube. O moreno deu play no vídeo e Jensen riu vendo do que se tratava. No vídeo várias pessoas dançavam ao som de "New York, New York". Era o vídeo do flashmob que Jensen levou Jared.

– Incrível. – O loiro disse.

– O mais incrível é isso. – Jared passou novamente o dedo na tela, que mudou. Era o mesmo vídeo, mas quando ia chegando ao final, onde todas as pessoas levantavam a mão para o céu, alguém tinha gravado de cima, mostrando a vista de inúmeras mãos. – Espere um pouco. – O fundo sumiu e só ficaram as pessoas na tela. Em uma montagem, as pessoas com as mãos levantadas formaram o logotipo da GQ.

– Que legal! – Jensen falou com um enorme entusiasmo na voz.

– Falei com o cara de organiza os flashmob. Estou pensando em usar para um anuncio.

– Pegou algo puro e comercializou. – Jensen disse retirando alguns papeis do envelope. – Achei o cara certo!

– Euzinho. – Jared confirmou e deu uma piscada para Jensen.

– Ok, aqui está nosso contrato. Assine e eu sairei daqui.

Jared sentou, pegou o contrato e começou a folhear, lendo algumas partes. Jensen sentou também.

– Um ano todo. Nossa! – Jared disse quando leu que o contrato valia por um ano.

– Por que eu sinto que esse é o primeiro compromisso serio que você assume?

– Não é. – Negou Jared. – Já fiz outros compromissos e me arrependo de quase todos.

Jensen o olhou revirando os olhos e disse:

– Faça-me um favor e não seja demitido até o fim do ano, senão, não ganho meu bônus.

– Posso sair quando eu quiser? – Jared perguntou. – Qual é o objetivo do contrato?

Jensen revirou os olhos outra vez e disse:

– Assine a merda logo.

– Ok.

Jared foi até a ultima pagina e lá estava o local das assinaturas. Jensen já havia assinado. O Editor-Chefe da GQ também. O moreno assinou onde estava seu nome e entregou o contrato para Jensen. O loiro estendeu a mão para Jared que a segurou apertando firme.

– Bom fazer negócios com você, Jared Padalecki.

Jensen pegou o contrato e colocou novamente no envelope, se levantou e seguiu para a saída.

– Ei. – Jared disse e o loiro parou, virando-se para o moreno. – Estava pensando em ir almoçar. Conhece algum lugar?

Jensen encarou Jared por alguns segundos, com uma cara de indignação. Então falou com um tom de voz um pouco alto.

– Está me chamando pra sair?

– Não estou te chamando pra sair. Pedi pra você me mostrar um restaurante. – Jared disse como se fosse obvio.

– Eu sou seu único amigo aqui em Nova York. Você não quer complicar isso. – Jensen disse ainda indignado.

– Eu sei. Eu não estou te chamando pra sair.

– Claro. – Continuou Jensen com o mesmo tom de voz. – Nos divertiríamos, entraríamos numa aventura erótica humilhante...

– Erótica?

– Mas acabaria mal, e nunca mais nos falaríamos.

– Calma, cara.

– E seria estranho, porque somos amigos e...

– EU NÃO ESTOU TE CHAMANDO PRA SAIR, EU JURO POR DEUS! – Jared gritou e Jensen se calou.

– Ok. – Jensen abaixou a cabeça e disse numa voz triste. – Você não gosta de mim _desse_ jeito. Não precisa ser tão malvado.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão.

– Eu sinto muito... eu... não...

Jensen começou a rir desesperadamente. Jared o olhou sem entender, o que fez o loiro rir mais ainda. Era a segunda vez que Jared caia em suas encenações.

– Cara, você parece uma garota. Vamos, eu pago o almoço.

Jared ficou alguns segundos parado, tentando absorver o que tinha acontecido, depois revirou os olhos e seguiu Jensen.

– Foi fácil se mudar? – Jensen perguntou.

Os dois estavam em um restaurante próximo a GQ. Era um dos favoritos de Jensen, próximo ao centro de Manhattan. Eles estavam numa mesa ao lado da janela. Jared via a movimentação na rua enquanto comia.

– Foi complicado para meu pai. Minha irmã está numa fase difícil. Mas era a hora certa. – O celular de Jared tocou e ele pegou o aparelho. Vendo que era Genevieve que ligava, ele ignorou. – A hora foi _perfeita_.

Jensen pegou o refrigerante que bebia e deu um gole.

– É sua irmã?

– Não. É minha ex-namorada. – Jared disse mostrando a foto de Genevieve que aparecia novamente no aparelho. Ela estava ligando outra vez. Jared ignorou de novo. – Ela é ótima. – Ele disse negando com a cabeça e fazendo um gesto com os dedos na orelha, simbolizando que ela é louca. Jensen entendeu e riu. – Ama John Mayer.

– Oh. – Jensen disse, simulando um vomito.

– Quer que continuemos amigos. – Jared disse e Jensen simulou outro vomito. Ian sugeriu a mesma coisa. – Ela está certa de que pode me curar da minha indisponibilidade emocional.

– Você está emocionalmente indisponível? – Jensen perguntou surpreso, lembrando-se do que Ian lhe disse.

– Estou.

– Meu Deus! Eu estou emocionalmente machucado. Não estou te vendo nas reuniões. – Brincou Jensen.

– Estou cansado de relacionamentos.

– Garota, você está pregando para a congregação.

– Coro.

– O que?

– Pregando para o coro! Você_ tem_ que pregar para a congregação. Pregando para o coro, está é a expressão. – A boca de Jared estava cheia enquanto falava.

– Garota, você entendeu o que eu disse? Então não seja um idiota.

Jared pensou que seu apelido "Garota" ia pegar, e ele não podia fazer nada. Jensen achava que Jared era mais mulher do que muita mulher por aí. Os dois riram e o telefone de Jared tocou outra vez.

– Meu Deus. – Jensen disse e pegou o celular de Jared. – Você se importa?

– Por favor.

O loiro atendeu e disse.

– Olá! Você ligou para o celular de Jared Padalecki. Ele está emocionalmente indisponível no momento, mas... – Jensen pode jurar que ouviu alguém gritando John Mayer, mas a ligação caiu antes que pudesse confirmar. – Alo? – O loiro olhou para o celular e levantou–o, procurando sinal. – Alo? Cara, seu sinal é uma merda.

– Eu te disse!

Jensen riu e devolveu o celular para Jared. Os dois terminaram de comer em silencio, até que, depois de pensar muito se deveria ou não, Jensen falou.

– Vou receber uns amigos amanhã. Você deveria ir e conhecer pessoas novas.

– Tenho que chegar minha agenda. Sou muito ocupado. – Jared brincou. – Trabalho na GQ agora, não é um blogzinho na internet.

Os dois riram alto. Jensen pagou a conta e depois foram embora.

Jared deu três batidas na porta. O som estava alto, ele esperou que Jensen ouvisse. O moreno estava muito atrasado. Ficou tempo demais escolhendo o que vestir. Quando percebeu que não queria usar nada de seu guarda roupa, correu para uma loja e comprou algumas peças de roupa. Queria impressionar e conhecer gente nova. Jensen era seu único amigo em Nova York, ele não queria que o loiro sentisse a obrigação de sair com ele.

Alguns segundos depois, Jensen abriu a porta. Ele usava apenas uma regata branca e uma bermuda. Jared estava formal demais. Jensen ofegava e estava muito suado. Por um momento, Jared pensou que aquela festa poderia ser uma _suruba_.

– Ei... Você veio. – Jensen disse.

– Desculpe o atraso. – Jared disse entregando o vinho que trouxera para Jensen.

– Não... Não. Por favor, entre. – Jensen pegou o vinho e fechou a porta quando Jared passou. – Obrigado.

O apartamento de Jensen não estava cheio, tinha mais ou menos umas vinte pessoas. Todos bebiam, conversam, ou dançaram ao som de uma música eletrônica que tocava na rádio. Uma pessoa jogava algum jogo na televisão. Jared observou essa pessoa e percebeu que era um jogo de tênis no XBOX. Jared já havia jogado muito com seu sobrinho. Ele percebeu um console na mão de Jensen e entendeu que esse era o motivo do loiro estar suado. Jensen era a dupla da pessoa que estava jogando.

O loiro colocou o vinho em cima do balcão da cozinha e deu um grito chamando a atenção de todos.

– PESSOAL! – Todos pararam de beber e olharam para ele. – Esse é o Jared. – Jensen colocou a mão no ombro do moreno, que acenou para todos. Jensen continuou. – Ele veio de LA. – Todos começaram a vaiar em sinal de reprovação. Jensen deu um grito maior ainda, também de reprovação. – Ele é a razão pelo qual eu pude comprar toda essa cerveja. – Todos, agora, começaram a gritar em sinal de aprovação a Jared, que sorriu. O moreno comprovou sua teoria de que Jensen não tinha amigos normais.

O loiro pegou uma cerveja e entregou para Jared, e começou a apresenta-lo para as pessoas.

A noite passou extremamente rápida. Jared e Jensen jogaram tênis no XBOX, dançaram, jogaram outros jogos com o resto do pessoal e beberam muito. Jensen toda hora levava uma cerveja nova para Jared. O moreno perdeu as contas de quantas tinha tomado, e nem percebeu quando, de tão bêbado, caiu em cima do sofá e simplesmente dormiu. Jensen riu muito, chamando-o de "Fracote".

Quando viu a expressão tão angelical de Jared dormindo, Jensen correu ao seu quarto e pegou uma caneta e começou a desenhar chifres e bigodes em Jared. Todos riam alto, mais do que o necessário.

No dia seguinte, Jensen não lembrou como foi parar em sua cama. Quando o sol entrou pela janela de seu quarto, o loiro levantou com uma ressaca horrível. Sua sorte é que não iria trabalhar naquela quinta feira. Seus amigos não tiveram a mesma sorte.

O loiro levantou e foi em direção à cozinha. Tinham copos e garrafas espalhados por toda a casa. Aquilo ia dar um trabalho enorme para limpar. Quando chegou a sala o loiro levou um susto ao ver Jared deitado no sofá. Seu rosto estava todo pintado com chifres e um bigode extremamente tremido e mal desenhado.

Jensen foi até a cozinha, pegou uma panela e uma colher e começou a bater uma na outra. Jared levantou assustado. Assim que viu o motivo do barulho, ele deitou novamente. Sua cabeça começou a dar pontadas de dor.

– Bom dia, flor do dia.

– Eu... nunca... mais... venho... em... uma... festa... sua. – Jared disse pausadamente, esfregando as mãos em seu rosto.

– Você é muito fraco. Não eram nem duas da manhã quando você caiu.

– Que horas são?

– São 6h35. – Jensen disse olhando no relógio do micro–ondas. O loiro começou a preparar um café e Jared se levantou.

– Você é louco? São 6h da madrugada, cara.

– Eu sou uma pessoal matinal. – Jensen disse e riu.

– Você não está de ressaca?

– Não igual a você. Você está péssimo.

Jared deu um sorriso falso para Jensen e foi até ele na cozinha. Quando o loiro terminou o café, entregou um copo para o maior, que tomou fazendo uma careta. Estava muito forte. Perfeito para uma ressaca.

Jensen começou a recolher as garrafas e os copos do chão e em outros lugares em que tinham, e jogou-as em um saco de lixo enorme. Jared levantou e começou a ajuda-lo.

– Não precisa, cara. Você tem que descansar. Vai trabalhar hoje ainda?

– Infelizmente. – Jared não protestou, apenas se deitou outra vez no sofá e fechou seus olhos.

Jensen fez com que Jared evitasse o espelho durante toda as horas antes de o moreno ir trabalhar. Jared pegou um terno de Jensen, que milagrosamente serviu, e foi ao trabalho. Sua cabeça não parou de doer nenhum segundo naquele dia. Ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar.

Em sua sala, Jared lia alguns artigos no computador, mas desistiu assim que sua cabeça voltou a doer. O moreno desligou a tela do computador e só então percebeu sua cara pintada.

Jensen sorriu quando seu celular tocou e viu quem era. Quando atendeu, não conseguiu conter o riso.

– Olá, diabinho!

– Cara, eu te odeio!

Jensen olhou ao relógio antes de falar.

– Você demorou esse tempo todo para perceber? Ninguém te falou?

– NÃO!

Jensen riu mais ainda.

– Vai ter volta, Jensen.

– Estarei esperando.

– Onde você está?

– No aeroporto. Teve um imprevisto e tive que vir trabalhar.

Jensen havia recebido uma ligação de seu chefe falando que ele tinha que pegar um cliente no aeroporto naquele dia. Jensen tinha ficado tão feliz com o dia de folga, mas mesmo assim colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto e foi ao aeroporto. Dessa vez lembrou-se de levar uma placa e uma caneta para escrever o nome do cliente. E também não estava atrasado.

Os dois conversaram por mais algum tempo e combinaram de sair naquela noite. E isso aconteceu novamente no outro dia, e no outro depois desse. E sem eles perceberem, saíram juntos durante duas semanas seguidas. Todos os dias.

Algumas semanas depois, Jensen estava no aeroporto quando algo que passava na televisão chamou sua atenção. Ele não acreditou no que viu. Várias pessoas dançavam ao som de _"New York, New York"._ Poucos segundos depois, a música para com todas as pessoas com as mãos estendidas para o céu. Em uma montagem, as pessoas se transformam no logotipo da GQ. Jensen sorriu ao lembrar-se do que Jared planejava fazer, e ali estava. Seu primeiro trabalho como Diretor de Arte.

Antes de acabar a propaganda, o loiro pegou seu celular e tirou uma foto dele ao lado da televisão, que mostrava claramente o símbolo da QG. Assim que tirou a foto, enviou–a para Jared.

Quando Jared recebeu a foto de Jensen em uma mensagem em seu celular, ele nunca havia ficado tão feliz em toda sua vida. Demorou alguns dias para tudo ficar pronto, mas quando ele levou o projeto para seus chefes, todos adoraram e puseram no ar imediatamente. Mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele estava vendo realmente seu trabalho como Diretor de Arte. A primeira edição da revista assinada por Jared sairia só em duas semanas.

Seu celular tocou quando ainda estava vendo a foto. Ele atendeu Jensen, mas o loiro nem deu espaço para ele falar.

– Cara, ficou incrível. Eu me arrepiei todo quando vi. Ficou sensacional. Incrível. _IN...CRÍVEL!_

– Obrigado. – Disse Jared um pouco envergonhado quando Jensen parou de falar. – Eu ainda não tinha visto no ar.

– Fico feliz de ter feito as honras. – Jensen disse rindo e Jared sorriu também.

– O que você vai fazer hoje? – Jared perguntou quando parou de rir.

– Não sei. O que você quer fazer?

– Queria ir ao cinema.

Jensen fez um som de desaprovação.

– Sexta feira. Cinema. E Nova York, não combinam. Vai estar lotado. Faz assim, eu tenho esse filme _incrível_, que você _precisa_ assistir. Vai lá em casa e assistimos.

– Combinado. Mas por favor, sem dramas chatos de mulherzinha.

– Mas eles combinam tanto com você. – Jensen riu e Jared revirou os olhos.

– Às 20h eu chego lá.

– Perfeito. Traga a cerveja.

Quando Jensen desligou foi que Jared percebeu que desde que tinha se mudado para Nova York, ele e Jensen estavam muito próximos. _Estranhamente_ próximos. O moreno chacoalhou a cabeça assim que esse pensamento entrou em sua mente. Seu melhor amigo em LA é gay, e seu melhor amigo em NY é gay. Não tinha problema nenhum nisso. Jared devia ser muito sociável aos gays. Ele riu e lembrou-se de uma experiência que teve na adolescência. Não... Ele não podia pensar naquilo. Pelo menos não ali no trabalho. Com todas aquelas pessoas. Se não... Coisas _inapropriadas _aconteceriam.


	6. SOBRE A FILOSOFIA DO SEX SEM COMPROMISSO

**SOBRE A FILOSOFIA DO SEXO SEM COMPROMISSO**

– _**Eu não posso mais fazer isso.**_ – Disse a voz da mulher na televisão.

– _**Eu acho que nós dois deveríamos buscar a felicidade.**_ – Respondeu o homem, com uma voz triste.

Jared ouviu a frase e revirou os olhos. Fazia duas horas que o moreno tinha chegado à casa de Jensen, e estava odiando cada minuto.

Depois que Jared desligou o telefone, e após seus devaneios, o moreno começou a finalizar todo o seu trabalho do dia. Releu o artigo que Misha havia mandando, fazendo umas ultimas anotações antes de entregar para o Editor de Esportes. Fez os últimos ajustes para a capa de Agosto da GQ. _Sua primeira capa._ Enviou alguns e-mails e finalmente, quando eram 17h, Jared deixou o prédio da GQ em direção ao seu apartamento. Aliviou todo o estresse do dia com um banho frio. A agua levou toda sua preocupação. Colocou uma roupa leve e seguiu para uma loja de conveniência para comprar a cerveja e alguns aperitivos.

Jensen estava sendo um ótimo amigo. Foi essa a desculpa que ele pôs em sua cabeça depois de perceber que tinha saído com Jensen todos os dias nas últimas semanas. _"Ele é um ótimo amigo."_ Não que o fato dos dois terem saído por vários dias seguidos o incomodasse. Mas talvez incomodasse a Jensen, então era essa a desculpa que ele iria usar se o loiro o questionasse. E também ele precisava sair com outras pessoas. Principalmente em um encontro. Fazia semanas que ele não fazia sexo, ou beijava alguém. Ele estava _''precisado''_.

Jared chegou à casa de Jensen exatamente às 19h58. Ficou esperando algum tempo do lado de fora, e quando o relógio marcou exatas 20h, ele bateu três vezes na porta.

– Pontual! – Exclamou Jensen quando abriu a porta, olhando-o com um sorriso no rosto.

– Entediado. – Respondeu Jared.

Assim que o moreno entrou, Jensen começou a fazer uma enorme propaganda sobre o filme. O loiro disse que era uma linda história e um dos melhores filmes que ele já vira. Jared se animou. Havia pensando que o loiro iria escolher uma historia de amor clichê e entediante.

Após uma hora e vinte minutos de filme e várias garrafas de cerveja, Jared confirmou: _era uma história de amor clichê e entediante_. O moreno revirava os olhos a cada cena, e fazia algum comentário maldoso sobre o filme. Jensen sempre o mandava calar a boca.

Jared deu mais um gole na garrafa de cerveja que estava bebendo. Ele já havia perdido as contas de quantas tinha bebido. Provavelmente muitas, pensou ele, pois estava começando a achar o filme _"não tão ruim assim"_. Ele revirou os olhos novamente com seu pensamento. Não, o filme era extremamente ruim.

– _**Não está mais dando certo.**_– Disse a mulher. Os dois estavam sentados em um bar, o relacionamento estava prestes a acabar.

– É. – Jensen concordou com a mulher, com um som triste. Jared o olhou entediado e depois voltou sua atenção para a tela.

– _**Parece que não há mais rosas em Nova York**_**.** –O homem disse a mulher, que forçou um sorriso.

– **Adeus, Jack. **–A mulher saiu e Jensen soltou uma lagrima. Jared o olhou com a boca aberta. Não estava acreditando que Jensen estava chorando.

– Por que esses filmes têm essas músicas tão ruins? – Jared perguntou fechando a boca e Jensen percebeu o som de fundo. Era um violino, tocando uma melodia triste.

– Para você saber como se sente a cada segundo. – Jensen respondeu sem tirar a atenção da televisão. Ele deu um gole em sua cerveja, engolindo-a lentamente.

– Estou de coração partido. – Disse Jared numa forma explicativa. – _PAM PAM PAM PAM. _– Disse, com um som de tristeza na voz. – Vou me casar com o homem dos meus sonhos. _PAM PAM PAM PAM PAAAAAM._ – Agora o som era de felicidade e alegria. Jensen riu, o moreno sabia dar seu ponto de vista. Jared tomou outro gole de sua cerveja, e continuou. – Estou rastejando por um escritório. – Ele disse misteriosamente. – _DU DU... PUM PUM PUM PUM._

Jensen riu mais ainda e voltou sua atenção para a televisão. O homem, Jack, corria por uma estação de trem. Essa era sua cena favorita. Ele finalmente iria lutar pelo amor de sua vida.

– **Madison, espere!** – Gritava ele.

– **Jack?** – A mulher virou e viu seu amado. – **Como você sabia que eu estava aqui na estação Grand Central?**

– Você não está. – Disse Jared. – Você está em Los Angeles onde esse filme foi filmado.

Jensen fez um som para Jared calar a boca e voltou a prestar atenção no filme.

– **Eu te conheço melhor que você mesma.** – Disse Jack. – **E sua amiga doida Suzie me contou.**

– **Suzie!** – Madison exclamou de alegria. Ela estava feliz por ver seu amado. **– Por que você está aqui?**

– **Para dizer que, **– Jack disse. **– Amo que o pôr do sol faz você chorar. **–Jared desviou o olhar para Jensen por um segundo, e quando percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, o encarou. O loiro ainda estava chorando, e também, repetindo todas as palavras que saiam da boca de Jack, atuando de sua própria forma. **– E eu não me importo que foi reprovada no seu teste. E eu estou contente que você tem uma regra de cinco dias para encontros.** – Jared não acreditou que Jensen sabia todas as falas do filme. Ele começou a rir e continuou encarando Jensen, que continuava citando as frases, sem voz. **– E eu te amo. **

– **Não mais que eu. **– Madison e Jensen disseram juntos.

Os dois se beijam e as lagrimas de Jensen começam a cair abundantemente. Jared balança a cabeça e bebeu mais um gole de cerveja.

– Ah! Às vezes, eu queria que minha vida fosse como nos filmes. – Jensen disse enquanto enxugava as lagrimas em seu rosto. – Eu nunca precisaria me importar com meu cabelo, ou ter que ir ao banheiro. E então, – Jensen encarou Jared com entusiasmo. – Quando eu estivesse na pior, eu encontraria um homem na rua, ele me daria seu coração e nos beijaríamos, vivendo felizes para sempre. Os cavalos e as carruagens? Cara, isso é... demais!

Para a sorte de Jared o filme acaba e uma música que o moreno não lembrava o nome começa a tocar no final, enquanto os créditos subiam.

– Não tão demais como a música pop ambígua, que não tem NADA a ver com a história. – Jared disse irônico. – Eles colocam no final para te convencer que você teve um grande momento nesse filme de merda.

Jensen riu. Mesmo não querendo, tinha que concordar com o moreno.

– Ei, por que eles não fazem filmes sobre o que acontece depois do grande beijo? – O loiro perguntou com curiosidade, bebendo mais um gole de cerveja.

– Eles fazem, se chama pornô.

Jensen gemeu com a garrafa na boca. Só a palavra pornô o trouxe vários sentimentos.

– Deus, como eu sinto falta de sexo! – Jared concordou com a cabeça. Desde que chegará em Nova York ele não tinha saído com ninguém. – Às vezes, a gente precisa, – Continuou Jensen. – É como estalar o pescoço.

Jensen mexeu o pescoço tentando estalá-lo.

– Por que sempre tem que vir com complicações? – Jared perguntou.

– E emoções.

– E culpa.

– Oh, culpa! – Jensen olhou para Jared concordando.

– A culpa é de vocês.

– O que? – Jensen fez uma cara de deboche para Jared.

– Isso mesmo. Vocês, pessoas emocionais demais. As mulheres e os gays. Deixam a emoção entrar em tudo. – Jared falava encarando Jensen, que o olhava indignado. O moreno afinou a voz e disse, imitando alguém. – _"Abrace_-_me. Vamos viver o resto de nossas vidas juntos."_.

– Por favor! Vocês são piores. _"Oh, gracinha. Venha aqui. Diga meu nome. Ah, Ah Ah. Cansei. Como foi pra você?"_.

– Com quem você transa? – Jared perguntou assustado. Jensen o olhou com um olhar de razão no rosto e bebeu mais um gole de cerveja. – Por que não pode ser assim? – Jared se rendeu. – É um ato físico. Como jogar tênis. Duas pessoas deveriam transar como jogam tênis.

Jensen prestava bastante atenção na analogia de Jared, e quando o moreno terminou, Jensen concordou.

– É verdade. Ninguém quer ir embora depois que jogam tênis.

– É só um jogo, você aperta as mãos e segue com sua vida. – Jared disse.

– É! – Concordou Jensen.

– É!

Sincronicamente os dois beberam os últimos goles da garrafa.

– Quer mais cerveja? – Jensen perguntou, levantando-se. Jared apenas concordou com um murmuro. O loiro abaixou para pegar o lixo no chão e inconsequentemente sua bunda ficou virada para Jared, que a olhou automaticamente. Os créditos ainda passavam ao fundo, na televisão, como num som que ninguém prestava atenção.

A adolescência de Jared veio à tona em sua cabeça. Às vezes, atrás da casa de seu amigo Tom, só por curiosidade: _"Eu pego no seu se você pegar no meu."_ E Jared sempre pegava. Anos depois, a mão passou a ser a boca e depois ele e Tom transaram. Jared sempre ficou por cima, culpa de Tom. Durante um ano ele e Tom se encontravam todas terças e quintas, pois eram esses dias que a casa ficava livre. Ele não admitia, mas aqueles anos foram os melhores de sua adolescência. Ele não era gay. Mas nunca tinha negado nada a Tom. Pensava que o estava fazendo um favor. Mas agora, anos depois, ele sabia que gostava daquelas tardes, provavelmente, até mais que Tom.

Jensen levantou e seguiu para a cozinha com o lixo.

Não se tratava de desejo e sim de necessidade. Ele estava necessitado. Jensen estava necessitado. _Por que não? _Por um momento a ideia pareceu bastante utópica. Jared olhou em direção a cozinha e Jensen estava lá na geladeira pegando duas cervejas. O moreno respirou fundo e gritou.

– Jensen!

– Sim.

– Vamos jogar tênis!

– O que? – Gritou o loiro assustado.

– Vamos transar como num jogo de tênis.

– Cai fora! – Jensen riu, achando graça de Jared.

– Não ria. – Jared levantou do sofá e foi em direção à cozinha. – Isso pode ser ótimo. Pode tirar todo o estresse.

– Já falamos sobre isso. Eu não gosto de você _desse_ jeito. – Jensen ainda ria. A ideia de Jared era maluca e totalmente sem sentido.

– Eu também não gosto de você _desse _jeito. Por isso que é perfeito.

– Você nem é gay, cara. – Jensen falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Isso não importa. Estou disposto a embarcar em novas aventuras.

– Você está bêbado?

– Tomei o mesmo tanto que você. Você está bêbado?

Jensen o olhou, analisando-o.

– Você nem sabe se vai gostar ou não.

– É por isso que precisamos experimentar as coisas.

– Você quer que eu seja sua cobaia para você descobrir se é gay ou não.

– Isso não tem nada a ver com ser gay ou não. Tem a ver com sexo. Eu quero fazer sexo. Você quer fazer sexo. Estamos os dois aqui. _Por que não?_

– Você sabe que existe todo um estigma em todo de gays serem amigos de heteros? – Jensen o encarou profundamente e continuou. – Cadê as pessoas que fazem pesquisas para comprovar que _nós_ não temos nada a ver com isso.

– Não fuja do assunto, Jensen.

O loiro riu sem graça.

– Eu nem sei se te acho atraente. – Ele estava realmente considerando aquela proposta. Ele não estava acreditando que estava considerando ir para cama com Jared Padalecki.

– Isso é fofo. – Jared disse convencido.

– Pensando bem, eu tenho uma queda por idiotas. – Jensen falou analiticamente. Jared o olhou, esperando por uma resposta. – Você pelo menos me acha atraente?

– Isso é fofo. – Jared riu, debochando, e Jensen o interrompeu.

– Não, não, não. Antes de você conhecer minha incrível personalidade. – O loiro deu um sorriso safado e continuou. – Estritamente físico. Estritamente gay. Primeira vez que você me viu...?

Jensen colocou as mãos para trás esperando a resposta. Jared pensou um pouco, relembrando quando viu Jensen andando enlouquecidamente em cima da esteira de bagagens. Ele respirou fundo.

– Tem duas pessoas falando? – Certificou–se. Não queria falar besteira e estragar tudo.

– Sim. Duas garotas, em um bar. Comece.

– Gostei dos seus olhos. – Jared falou sincero. – Acho que nunca vi olhos tão grandes e tão bonitos antes.

Jensen lembrou-se instantaneamente do que Ian o havia dito. _"E você tem olhos bem grandes, e isso me assusta às vezes.". _O loiro olhou Jared mais uma vez. Novamente o analisando. Talvez não fosse uma grande má ideia. Ele próprio não forçou nada. Ele não traiu as regras do clube. Foi ideia de Jared. Ele estava com a consciência limpa.

Jensen arregalou as sobrancelhas e disse.

– Seus lábios. Parece que você beija bem.

– Eu beijo. – Afirmou Jared. – Sua bunda.

– O que tem ela?

– Ela me intriga.

– Sério? – Jensen virou, tentando olhar para sua bunda. – Eu acho ela tão pequena.

– Ainda assim é uma bunda.

– Obrigado. – Jensen sorriu para Jared, que assentiu com a cabeça. – Gostei das suas mãos.

– Boca.

– Bunda.

– Voz.

– Peito.

– Olhos.

– Já disse isso.

– Eu falei sério.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, um encarando o outro. Vários pensamentos surgiam. Jared pensava que aquela ideia não era tão utópica assim. Várias coisas poderiam dar errado. Jensen pensava em todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado. Mas mesmo assim, nenhum dos dois queria desistir. Algo dentro deles dizia que aquilo deveria acontecer.

– Você jura que não quer mais nada além de sexo? – Jensen perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

– Você jura que não quer mais nada de mim? – Jared disse apontando para ele mesmo. – Sei como vocês, garotas, funcionam... – Assim que a frase saiu, Jared se arrependeu.

– É, realmente o apelido garota não funciona para mim.

– Pois é.

Jensen pensou por um segundo, depois correu em direção ao seu quarto e Jared gritou.

– O que você está fazendo?

O loiro não respondeu, mas, alguns segundos depois, ele voltou, trazendo em suas mãos seu iPad.

– Estou pegando meu aplicativo da bíblia. – Jensen disse, passando um dedo pela tela do aparelho.

– Você tem um aplicativo da bíblia?

– Sim. Sou um bom garoto. – O loiro deitou o aparelho em sua mão, com o aplicativo aberto. – Coloque a mão aí.

Jared colocou a mão direita em cima da tela do iPad e Jensen colocou sua outra mão em cima da de Jared. O moreno colocou, então, sua mão esquerda por cima da mão de Jensen.

Os créditos do filme ainda passavam na TV. A música agora era outra, mas os dois nem estavam escutando-a. Jensen olhou para Jared e disse, calmamente.

– Sem relacionamento... sem emoção. Só sexo.

– Qualquer coisa que acontecer, continuaremos amigos.

– Eu juro. – Falou Jensen.

– Eu juro. – Falou Jared.

– Eu juro. – Os dois repetiram juntos.

Jared e Jensen se encararam por alguns segundos. Jensen nem acreditava que tinha concordado com tudo aquilo. Parecia tão irracional. Jared pensava que a ideia não poderia ser melhor. Além de reviver aqueles anos de sua infância, o moreno não precisaria ter ninguém para atrasar sua vida.

Jensen retirou sua mão do meio da de Jared, que fez o mesmo. O loiro pegou o iPad, desligou-o e colocou em cima de uma mesinha que estava ao lado. O silencio constrangedor permaneceu. Os dois apenas se encaravam. Jared respirou fundo e falou.

– Então... Acho que deveríamos começar.

– Ok. – Jensen disse com uma incerteza que passou despercebida por Jared.

– Eu começo. – Jared se inclinou em direção a Jensen, com a intenção de beija-lo. Mas o loiro colocou a mão em seu peito, o interrompendo.

– Chega de jogar tênis. Vamos para o quarto. – Falou decidido.

– Qual o problema do sofá? É menos emocional.

– No quarto tem luz melhor. E como somos só amigos, não preciso ficar inseguro sobre meu corpo. – Jensen brincou, mas Jared não percebeu.

– Fala sério. Você é lindo. – Jared falou e pegou a mão de Jensen. – Não precisa ficar inseguro. – O moreno pegou a mão de Jensen e colocou-a em sua genitália. Ele não queria perder tempo.

Jensen não demonstrou nenhuma reação e não tirou a mão de onde estava.

– Viu só. Isso é muito apoio emocional e você precisa parar com isso agora. – Brigou Jensen.

O loiro, então, tirou sua mão de onde estava e virou, seguindo para o quarto.

– Sua bunda é um pouco óssea. – Jared contra atacou.

– MUITO MELHOR! – Gritou Jensen em concordância, já no quarto. Jared correu para sua companhia.

Quando Jared entrou no quarto, Jensen começou a tirar a camisa e o relógio. Ele fazia os movimentos enquanto falava.

– Meus mamilos são um pouco sensíveis. Eu não gosto de falar sacanagem. E se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer, eu teria depilado lá embaixo.

Jared entrou no quarto, tirando os sapatos e a camisa. Quando Jensen terminou de falar, o moreno disse.

– Meu queixo é delicado. Às vezes eu espirro depois de gozar. E se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer, eu não teria depilado lá embaixo.

– Ok, Ok.

Jensen abaixou a bermuda, ficando apenas de cueca de frente para Jared, e começou a se aquecer, levando as mãos de um lado para o outro do corpo, como se fosse se exercitar.

Jared abaixou a calça, ficando, também, só de cueca. E como se tivesse se lembrado de algo importante somente naquela hora, ele disse.

– Ah, eu vou ficar com minhas meias. Problema de intimidade.

– Ótimo. – Jensen disse pulando, ainda se aquecendo. – Pés me assustam. Problemas paternos.

– Ótimo.

Jensen segurou o pano da cueca, e em uma respiração, abaixou o pano até os pés, mostrando sua bunda e seu membro para Jared. O moreno olhou todo o corpo de Jensen nu, em sua frente. O loiro não era sarado, mas tinha os músculos bem definidos. Toda a extensão de sua pele tinha sardas claras. Jared achou extremamente sexy. Os braços de Jensen eram grandes demais para alguém que não malhava, e o deixavam muito mais gostoso.

– Posso trabalhar com isso. – Jared disse. Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, o moreno pegou sua cueca e abaixou até o chão, depois levantou e colocou a mão na cintura. Jensen o analisou.

Jared era extremamente grande. Tanto em sua altura, como em outro lugar. Seu membro ainda não estava duro, mas mesmo naquele estado, o loiro percebeu toda a extensão e grossura de Jared. Ao contrario do loiro, Jared era bastante musculoso e bronzeado. Seu peito era extremamente definido. Cada músculo estava anatomicamente dividido, e sedutoramente aparente. Jensen deu uma última olhada dos pés à cabeça para Jared nu e disse.

– Isso vai ser tão divertido.

Assim que Jensen falou, Jared se aproximou e tomou o loiro em seus braços, beijando-o. Os lábios dos dois se juntaram perfeitamente. E suas línguas brigavam nunca deliciosa batalha. Jared passava as mãos pela extensão das costas de Jensen, e o loiro ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançar a boca de Jared.

As lembranças de Jared voltaram imediatamente. Várias lembranças boas. Agora iria repetir tudo com Jensen.

O loiro empurrou Jared, fazendo-o cair na cama e subiu encima dele, deitando sobre seu peito, beijando-o.

– Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso. – Jensen disse sem se desgrudar do beijo de Jared. As palavras saíram abafadas. O moreno passava as mãos da superfície até o fim das costas do loiro, enquanto o beijava.

– Devemos parar? – Jared disse quando Jensen seguiu para lamber seu pescoço. A língua do loiro dançava na pele de Jared. – Podemos ir dar uma corrida.

A ereção de Jensen roçava na barriga de Jared, e a do moreno já estava duríssima, roçando sobre a cintura do loiro.

– Não. – Discordou. – Estamos ficando muito velhos para isso. – O loiro disse enquanto voltava a beijar Jared.

– Sexo?

– Não, sexo casual. Não sei, parece meio colegial.

A língua de Jensen invadiu novamente a boca de Jared. O moreno soltava pequenos gemidos quando não estava falando.

– Qual banda você ouvia na adolescia? – Jared perguntou. Jensen parou de beijá-lo e o olhou sem entender.

– Por quê?

– Me fala.

– Eu ouvia muito Third Eye Blind. – O loiro disse, depois de pensar por um segundo.

– Posso cantar alguma do Third Eye Blind, assim parece o colegial. – Jared sugeriu e Jensen voltou a beijá-lo. O loiro sentia falta do contado, de beijos e caricias.

– Ok. – Jensen concordou e Jared começou a cantar afinadamente, enquanto o loiro voltava a lamber e chupar seu pescoço.

– "_Closing time, one last call for alcohol"._ – Assim que Jensen ouviu a música que Jared cantava, ele interrompeu.

– Isso não é Third Eye Blind.

– Eu tenho certeza que é Third Eye Blind. – Jared afirmou.

– Não. – Jensen disse e voltou a beijar Jared. A língua do moreno era quente e áspera e Jensen adorou. Mas ali, naquele momento, os dois nus na cama de Jensen, aquilo parecia errado. Jared continuou cantando, abafado pelos beijos de Jensen.

O loiro se desgrudou do beijo e se suspendeu, permanecendo em cima de Jared, porém apoiando suas mãos no peito do moreno. Jensen olhou fixamente nos olhos verdes-azulados de Jared.

– O que foi? – O moreno perguntou.

– Só faremos isso essa vez. – O loiro disse.

– Concordo totalmente. – Falou Jared.

– Ok. – Jensen voltou a beijar Jared, que correspondeu rapidamente.

Jensen desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Jared, voltando a lamber a pele quente do moreno. O loiro foi descendo as lambidas pelo abdômen de Jared, passando sua língua por cada divisão dos músculos do moreno. O maior soltava sons abafados enquanto a língua de Jensen vagava por ele.

O loiro chegou na parte que queria. O membro de Jared pulsava sozinho, e quando Jensen o segurou, pulsou também em sua mão. Jared estava sem nenhum pelo lá embaixo. O loiro gostava de pelos, mas não reclamou. Jensen segurou a ereção de Jared firme em sua mão, olhando para toda a sua grossura e toda sua extensão. O loiro deu uma olhada para Jared e então colocou em sua boca o máximo que conseguiu da ereção do moreno, e pelo enorme tamanho, ele conseguiu muita coisa.

Jensen movia sua boca para cima e para baixo, ritmicamente, arrancando gemidos de Jared. Primeiro eram baixos, mas a cada vez que Jensen aumentava os movimentos com sua boca, mais alto Jared gemia. Ele estava recebendo o melhor boquete de sua vida. E Jensen estava adorando o gosto de Jared. Era tão doce. Tão _deliciosamente _grande.

– Mais rápido. – Falou Jared. Jensen subia e descia rapidamente, às vezes engasgando com o tamanho de Jared.

Jensen lambia desde a base até a cabeça do falo de Jared, deixando-a bem lubrificada. Depois voltava a tentar engolir toda a extensão, sem sucesso. Jared soltava gemidos altos toda vez que a cabeça de seu membro tocava a garganta de Jensen.

Completamente molhado, Jensen segurou o falo de Jared e começou a masturba-lo com uma mão, e com a outra o loiro vagou até a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e retirou de lá um lubrificante e uma camisinha. Jensen voltou ao seu lugar, beijando o peitoral de Jared no caminho. Abriu a camisinha com os dentes, colocou-a na ponta do pau de Jared e desceu o látex com a boca, encapando toda a extensão de Jared e deixando-o louco de excitação. Jared demostrou isso com um grito abafado.

Jensen pegou o lubrificante e molhou o membro de Jared, depois colocou um pouco do produto em sua mão e passou em sua própria entrada, enfiando um dedo, depois dois. Quando preparado, voltou a beijar Jared, que correspondeu impacientemente. Assim que Jensen selou o lábio em Jared, o moreno segurou o loiro em seus braços e fez os dois virarem, trocando de posições, agora ficando por cima do loiro, sem se desgrudar do beijo. Jensen sentiu todo o peso de Jared, assim como o membro molhado do moreno em sua barriga.

Jared lambia o pescoço de Jensen, enquanto descia sua mão sobre o corpo do loiro. Quando chegou às pernas dele, Jared abriu-as, ficando no meio das duas. Jensen sabia o que vinha a seguir. Jared segurou seu próprio membro e o posicionou na entrada de Jensen. O loiro o abraçou, lambia a orelha dele quando sentiu a cabeça do membro de Jared entrar. Jared adentrou em Jensen calmamente, delicadamente. Jensen sentiu cada centímetro do moreno. Pelo tempo e pela imensidão de Jared, a dor foi inevitável. Jensen sentia perfeitamente a grossura de Jared, e o moreno sentia perfeitamente o quão Jensen era apertado. _Deliciosamente_ apertado.

Após certa dificuldade, Jared entrou por completo em Jensen, que fez uma cara de dor. O moreno deitou sobre o menor e esperou a permissão do mesmo. Jensen não se mexeu. Sabia que aquela horrível dor logo iria se transformar em uma sensação que o iria consumir por completo, e foi isso que aconteceu. Aos poucos Jensen sentiu o prazer lhe invadindo. Quando a sensação lhe invadiu, ele cutucou Jared que estava parado deitado e disse:

– Pode ir, garota. – Jared sorriu, selou os lábios novamente e deu a primeira estocada, fazendo Jensen gemer.

Jared tirou todo seu membro de dentro de Jensen e colocou outra vez, delicadamente, fazendo assim os dois gemeres alto, o movimento se repetiu. Outra estocada, outro gemido, e a cada estocada Jared aumentava o ritmo. Jensen sentia o pano da meia do moreno passar em sua perna. O loiro beijava o moreno e gemia em sua boca quando sentia a pélvis de Jared bater em sua bunda. Jared começou a suar, e Jensen revirava os olhos, passando a mão nas costas molhadas do moreno.

– Mais rápido. – Ditou Jensen e Jared fez. Se aquilo seria apenas sexo, os dois tinham que fazer do jeito que gostavam. – Rebola um pouco. – Jared rebolou e entendeu a ideia do loiro.

Jensen lambia o pescoço de Jared, enquanto o moreno metia com rapidez.

– Um pouco mais rápido. – Disse Jared e Jensen lambeu com mais intensidade a pele do moreno. Quando, sem querer, passou o nariz no queixo de Jared, o moreno soltou uma gargalhada. – Este é meu queixo.

Jensen logo lembrou o que Jared havia dito sobre o queixo e voltou para o pescoço.

– Toque minha orelha. – Jared disse e Jensen fez, tocando a orelha do moreno com a língua, arrancando um gemido dele.

– Beije meu pescoço. – Jensen disse entre um gemido. Jared passou a língua com força no pescoço do loiro, depois mordeu e chupou, deixando uma marca vermelha, Jensen gemeu mais alto, sentido Jared tocar _naquele _ponto dentro de si. Ian quase nunca conseguira tocar Jensen naquele lugar, e ali estava Jared, o tocando a primeira vez, e de novo, e outra vez. Jensen gemia tão alto que ele pensou que poderia desmaiar.

– Diz meu nome. – Jared disse, beijando a boca de Jensen.

– _Jared_ Tristan _Padalecki_.

– Como você sabe meu nome completo?

– Eu fiz praticamente toda sua papelada. – Jensen disse. A ultima palavra saiu mais alta por Jared tocar novamente naquele ponto especial.

– Para de falar. – Jared disse e Jensen apenas gemeu com as estocadas do moreno.

Jensen segurou Jared e virou-se, ficando agora por cima. O loiro colocou as mãos no peitoral de Jared e começou a quicar, literalmente cavalgando em Jared.

– Vai devagar, cowboy. – Jared disse e Jensen diminuiu a velocidade.

– Desculpa. – O loiro se mexeu devagar, rebolando em cima de Jared. O moreno fechou os olhos e absorveu todo o prazer que estava sentido. Nunca antes tinha sentido um lugar tão quente e apertado como o de Jensen. O loiro rebolava devagar, sem subir nem descer, apenas se mexia sobre Jared. O maior colocou uma mão na cintura do loiro e apertou, e a outra segurou o braço de Jensen e o puxou para um beijo. Jared o virou, ficando novamente por cima e voltou a beija-lo, sem parar as estocadas. Quando estava perto de gozar, Jared parou, se retirou de dentro do loiro, que rapidamente sentiu um vazio dentro de si. O moreno beijou o pescoço de Jensen e abaixou, distribuindo beijos pelo peito do loiro e lambendo todas as sardas do peito dele. Quando chegou ao membro extremamente endurecido de Jensen, Jared olhou para ele e disse.

– Eu não sei fazer isso muito bem.

– Tudo bem. – Jensen olhou para baixo. Jared não deixava Jensen humilhado. O membro do loiro era extremamente grande e extremamente grosso. Não tão quanto o de Jared, mas quase. O maior segurou o falo do loiro e deu uma lambida no corpo do pênis, depois outra e outra, como um picolé. Jensen tremeu na hora e fez uma cara feia. Jared continuou e Jensen coçou a cabeça, tentando deixar a falta de experiência de Jared passar despercebida, mas não deu.

– Jared... eu...

– Relaxa! – Jared levantou a mão livre e colocou sobre o rosto de Jensen, fazendo-o parar de falar. – Só um amigo fazendo oral em outro amigo. – Jared continuou chupando Jensen, passando a língua em seu membro. – Tá gostando? – Jared perguntou com uma voz sexy e Jensen apenas murmurou um som confuso. Quando o moreno passou a língua novamente pelo pau de Jensen, ele não aguentou. Segurou a cabeça do moreno, fazendo-o subir até sua altura, colocou a mão na boca dele e disse com uma voz brava.

– O que você está fazendo? Chupando um picolé?

– Eu sou bom nisso. – Disse Jared confuso com a voz abafada pela mão de Jensen. O loiro tirou a mão e falou.

– Quem disse?

– Todas as garotas com quem já estive.

– Você entende que existe uma diferença anatômica entre um homem e uma mulher?

– Sim. – Respondeu Jared timidamente.

– Agora vá. – Jensen disse, fazendo Jared se abaixar. – Só coloque a boca e sugue... como... como... como um pirulito! – Jensen explicou e assim Jared fez. O moreno colocou o membro de Jensen em sua boca e chupou devagar. – Um pouco mais pra baixo. – Jared engoliu mais um pouco e Jensen gemeu baixo. Depois o moreno repetiu o procedimento e Jensen gritou. – SEM DENTE! SEM DENTE.

– Desculpa.

Jared engoliu o membro de Jensen novamente e o loiro gemeu. Agora ele estava fazendo certo. O moreno oscilava entre chupadas e masturbadas em Jensen, que de qualquer jeito gemia. Os gemidos de Jensen foram aumentando e aumentando, até que o loiro gritou de tesão. Jared parou rapidamente de chupar Jensen, olhou para cima e perguntou.

– O que foi?

– NADA! – Gritou Jensen.

– Você gritou, eu pensei que tinha feito...

– CONTINUE! – Jensen gritou novamente e Jared engoliu o membro do loiro outra vez. Para quem não tinha experiência, Jared aprendeu muito rápido.

Percebendo o membro do loiro pulsar em sua boca, Jared tirou e começou um vai e vem com sua enorme mão no membro de Jensen. O loiro se agarrou aos lenções e gozou demoradamente em sua própria barriga e na mão de Jared.

– É assim que se faz. – Jared disse deitando ao lado de Jensen que respirava ofegante. O loiro olhou para Jared e percebeu que ele ainda não tinha gozado, então subiu encima dele e desceu em direção ao seu membro, retirando a camisinha e jogando no chão. – Agora deixa _eu_ falar como gosto. – Jared brincou. Jensen segurou o membro do moreno e colocou em sua boca – A maioria das pessoas pensa que devem começar devagar, – Explicou Jared. – mas, se você... – O moreno não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois soltou um gemido alto ao sentir Jensen engolir todo o seu membro. A cabeça de seu pau bateu na garganta do loiro, que rapidamente tirou todo o falo da boca e começou a lamber e chupar rapidamente, deixando Jared louco, gemendo alto, quase gritando.

Jensen lambia com profissionalismo, sabia muito bem como fazer e onde fazer. Ele logo percebeu que a cabeça do membro de Jared era mais delicada, então o loiro dava mais atenção a ela. Percebendo os gemidos de aprovação do moreno, ele continuou. Hora engolia por completo, hora somente lambia e chupava a cabeça.

Quando o membro de Jared começou a pulsar, Jensen engoliu até a metade e Jared gritou de tesão. Jensen sentiu o liquido quente e doce de Jared ir direto para sua garganta. Ele retirou um pouco do membro da boca e um jato bateu bem em sua língua, fazendo–o sentir o sabor mais precisamente. Jared soltou um espirro alto, tampando o nariz durante o processo.

Jared gozou demoradamente na boca de Jensen, espirrando uma segunda vez. Quando terminou, Jensen retirou o pau de sua boca e engoliu o que faltava do gozo de Jared. O loiro subiu a cabeça, olhou fixamente para Jared e disse.

– É _assim_ que se faz.

Jared sorriu e Jensen deu um beijo nele. Quando desgrudou seus lábios dos do moreno, Jared fez uma cara de nojo, sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca de Jensen. Ele não gostou muito.

Os dois caíram exaustos na cama. Ninguém falou nada, apenas encaravam o teto e pensavam no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

O silencio constrangedor permaneceu até os dois caírem no sono.


	7. SOBRE O DIA SEGUINTE

**SOBRE O DIA SEGUINTE**

Jared Padalecki abriu os olhos e encarou o teto branco, fazendo seus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade. Quando sua visão estava perfeita, ele sentiu uma ponta de sua cabeça doer, tinha bebido demais na noite anterior, e ainda tinha que levantar e trabalhar. O moreno fez uma lista de tudo que tinha que fazer naquele sábado. Sua sorte era que só trabalharia meio expediente, e tinha poucas coisas para fazer. Jared fechou os olhos e se lembrou de que seu teto não era branco. Ele rapidamente olhou para o lado e viu Jensen Ackles dormindo ao seu lado. Toda a noite, em um segundo, passou em sua mente. Ele tinha transado com Jensen Ackles. Seu amigo Jensen. O _homem _Jensen. JENSEN

– Merda! – Sussurrou.

Jared se arrependeu instantaneamente de tudo que aconteceu. Ele estava bêbado. _Consciente_, mas bêbado. Jensen era seu único amigo. Aquilo iria estragar toda a amizade deles.

O moreno olhou novamente para o lado e viu o peito nu de Jensen e todas as suas sardas. Jared não era gay. Suas experiências anteriores não o faziam gay. Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava. Ele não tinha sentimentos por Jensen ou por outro homem, nunca teve. Aquilo não estava certo.

Tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, Jared levantou da cama e seguiu para o banheiro da casa de Jensen. Jogou bastante agua no rosto, esfregando-o, como se tentasse lavar seus pensamentos. Mas não funcionou. Eles continuavam lá.

Ele não podia negar que a noite tinha sido incrível. Jensen fodia como ninguém. Foram poucas as vezes que seu orgasmo tinha sido tão intenso como fora na noite anterior, mas mesmo assim, só os pensamentos e lembranças soavam errados. Aquilo não podia acontecer outra vez. Nunca mais.

Jared voltou ao quarto de Jensen, abriu o guarda roupa do loiro e retirou de lá um o primeiro terno que viu. Assim que pegou a roupa na mão, percebeu que teria que devolver ao loiro depois e para isso teria que conversar com ele. Não queria evita-lo, mas também não estava pronto para falar com Jensen. Jared colocou o terno novamente no guarda roupa e pegou a roupa que tinha usado na noite anterior. Era sábado, ninguém ia se importar se ele fosse informal.

Jared, tentando ainda não fazer barulho, foi embora da casa de Jensen, deixando o loiro dormindo. Quando chegou a rua em frente ao prédio de Jensen, o moreno parou um taxi e foi rumo à sede da GQ para mais um dia de trabalho. Sua cabeça ainda doía de pensamentos e ressaca.

Assim que Jensen despertou, a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar no relógio para ver as horas. Fazia anos que ele não acordava depois das 9h. Ele era uma pessoa bastante matinal, acordar cedo para ele não era problema, mas naquele dia ele precisava de mais algumas horas de sono.

Jensen percebeu no exato momento em que Jared acordou e levantou, mas ele não se mexeu. Se falasse algo, os dois teriam que conversar e ele não queria isso agora, precisava pensar um pouco. Com os olhos fechados, Jensen imaginou todos os movimentos de Jared em seu apartamento. Percebeu que ele foi ao banheiro e talvez a cozinha, mas não tinha certeza. Percebeu a presença do moreno no quarto também. Nesse momento ele quis abrir os olhos, mas teve medo. Não queria passar por um momento constrangedor, e aquele com certeza seria um.

Quando Jensen escutou a porta fechar, ele quis levantar, mas seu corpo não permitiu, ele apenas fechou os olhos e caiu no sono novamente.

Quando ele levantou, a culpa e o arrependimento despencaram dentro de si. Jared era seu amigo, e sexo sem compromisso nunca funcionava. Ele não queria destruir sua amizade com Jared, tinha adorado conhecer o moreno e estava adorando a amizade dele.

Jensen foi em direção à cozinha com todos aqueles sentimentos pesando em seu corpo. Pegou os ingredientes para fazer um café, mas não sentiu vontade de tomar nem comer nada. Ele colocou tudo no lugar outra vez e andou em direção à janela de seu apartamento.

O dia estava claro, típico dia de verão. Mesmo os grandes prédios fazendo sombras nas ruas, não deixando o sol iluminar, Jensen podia imaginar que não tinha nenhuma nuvem acima.

Vários pensamentos perambulavam em sua mente. Ele não queria perder a amizade de Jared, mas também, na noite passada, tinha tido uma das melhores transas de sua vida. Ele não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Jensen não percebeu quanto tempo ficou olhando pela janela, quando olhou ao relógio já eram quase 11h, _tempo demais_. Durante seus pensamentos uma coisa ele teve certeza: Teria que encarar Jared, cedo ou tarde. E ele preferia que fosse cedo, quando mais cedo se livrasse daquela angustia melhor.

Jensen pegou uma calça e uma camisa com pano fino, vestiu e foi para a sede da QG.

Jared tinha acabado de entregar a capa do mês de agosto para o editor chefe. O editor colocaria todas as partes da revista juntas antes de mandar para a gráfica. A parte de Jared já estava toda pronta para _aquela_ capa. A capa, a diagramação e algumas matérias. Fizera tudo durante as primeiras semanas em Nova York. Assim que entregou a capa, ele já começou a trabalhar na próxima.

Jared estava em frente a dois pôsteres que o Editor Chefe lhe mandou para que ele escolhesse qual seria a capa do mês de setembro. Toda a equipe de Jared estava ao redor dos pôsteres, assim como Misha, que tinha acabado todo seu trabalho rapidamente naquele sábado, e estava lá auxiliando Jared.

O moreno mexia com uma caneta em sua mão, brincando com ela, passando de uma mão para a outra, enquanto analisava as duas capas. Uma era o Presidente Obama. Na outra era Shaun White. Jared olhava para as duas, já sabendo qual iria escolher, mas fazendo um suspense. Jared conheceu Shaun White na primeira noite que saiu com Jensen, e ele estava se crucificando por lembrar-se do loiro até no trabalho, mas não podia evitar. Jensen estava em todos os lugares.

Ainda mexendo com a caneta na mão, em movimentos circulares agora, e com toda a sua equipe respirando impacientemente por uma resposta, Jared disse.

– Vamos de Obama. – Alguns respiraram aliviados e saíram para começar a preparar alguns artigos para a capa com o Presidente.

– NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! – Exclamou Misha. – É fácil demais. Muito previsível! Vamos de Shaun. – Alguns na sala reviraram os olhos e os que tinham saído voltaram para o lugar onde estavam ao redor dos pôsteres. Metade da sala estava de ressaca, assim como Jared. Sexta era um típico dia para farrear, e sábado era um típico horrível dia para quem farreou demais na sexta. Misha olhou para Jared e continuou. – Ele é estiloso, gosta de esportes e tem uma bela bunda.

– Ouvi dizer que ele é um idiota. – Jared disse, jogando a caneta para o ar depois a pegando e encarando o enorme rosto de Shaun em sua frente.

– Não, ele não é! – Disse Misha mais entusiasmado do que deveria. – Você se sente ameaçado por ele porque ele é o melhor atleta de snowboarder do universo e pega mais mulher que você.

– Acho que você está apaixonado, Misha. – Brincou Jared.

– NÃO ESTOU NÃO! – Misha disse na defensiva e Jared apenas sorriu.

– Ei, Jared. – Disse uma voz feminina atrás dele e o moreno virou, vendo sua secretaria parada a alguns passos de distancia. – Jensen Ackles está no saguão e pediu para falar com você.

Todo o corpo de Jared tremeu. Ele passou a manha toda pensando que poderia evitar Jensen por algumas semanas até a poeira abaixar, mas Jensen não era assim. Pelo pouco que Jared o conhecia, ele sabia que o loiro iria querer resolver tudo o mais rápido possível.

– Ok. Obrigado. – Jared respondeu, e sem perceber, sua voz engrossou um pouco mais. Misha o olhou, percebendo a repentina estranheza do moreno, mas preferiu ficar calado. Misha falava pelos cotovelos, gostava de deixar as pessoas desconfortáveis e fazer com que elas pagassem mico. Mas alguma coisa na seriedade da expressão de Jared, fez com que o moreno menor recuasse.

– Vamos continuar esse assunto na segunda, tá galera. – Disse Jared jogando a caneta que ele estava brincando na direção de Misha, que a pegou desajeitadamente. Todos começaram a se dispersar para fazer suas ultimas tarefas antes de irem embora. O menor revirou os olhos, quando viu Jared ir em direção ao elevador. Vendo sua mão riscada, Misha gritou:

– Ninguém quer foder o Obama. Ele tem orelha de elefante, e não é essa a parte do elefante que as pessoas querem. – Algumas pessoas na sala riram e Jared balançou a cabeça, entrando no elevador e acenando um tchau para Misha.

A cada andar que o elevador descia, mais o estomago de Jared embrulhava. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão nervoso assim, nem em seu primeiro dia de trabalho na GQ, nem quando criou seu primeiro blog ou sua empresa. Nunca.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu no térreo, Jared travou por um segundo, não queria sair. Só conseguiu andar quando um homem que estava atrás dele dentro do elevador, o empurrou, abrindo passagem.

Jared andou devagar, avistando Jensen de longe, sentado numa poltrona, batendo o pé impacientemente.

O moreno respirou fundo e foi na direção de Jensen. Quando o loiro o viu chegando, levantou-se e falou, sorrindo.

– Oi. – Jensen tentou parecer o mais normal possível, mas sua voz saiu um pouco alta demais, forçada demais.

– Oi. – Respondeu Jared, ficando de frente para Jensen. O moreno abriu os braços como num abraço e se aproximou de Jensen, mas logo se arrependeu. Jensen se aproximou e abraçou Jared desajeitadamente, desfazendo seu sorriso quando Jared não estava vendo. Jared repetia _"Merda, merda, merda, merda"_, em sua mente inúmeras vezes antes de soltar Jensen do abraço.

Assim que se soltaram Jensen voltou a dar seu sorriso forçando, tentando parecer o mais normal possível, mas até ele próprio sabia que não estava funcionando.

– Desculpa por aparecer do nada. – Jensen disse, sorrindo.

– Não, não! Tudo bem. – Jared respondeu tentando encarar Jensen, mas toda hora desviava o olhar. – Então...

– Então...

Os dois ficaram em silencio, um silencio constrangedor que durou mais tempo do que deveria. Jared olhava tudo atrás de Jensen, as pessoas passando, uns entrando, outros saindo, olhava tudo, menos o loiro. Jensen encarava Jared, via o olho do moreno rodeando o ambiente, percebeu que ele olhava para todos os lugares, menos para o homem em sua frente.

– Então... – Falou novamente Jensen depois de algum tempo. – Quer dar uma caminhada?

– Claro! – Jared disse mais animado do que deveria. Daria qualquer coisa para sair daquele silencio constrangedor.

– Ótimo.

Jensen seguiu em frente na direção da porta e Jared foi atrás dele, com as mãos no bolso.

Os dois andaram por dez minutos em silencio. Jared apenas seguia Jensen, pois não sabia direito como andar em Nova York. Jensen seguia sem rumo. Sem perceber, fez o mesmo caminho que fez quando terminou com Ian, e foi parar no Central Park.

Era a primeira vez em quase um mês de Nova York que Jared ia ao Central Park, e assim que ele chegou lá, ele sentiu que era como se não estivesse em Nova York. O ar era diferente, o cheiro, dava para ver o céu perfeitamente e era tudo muito verde. Era difícil ver uma arvore nas ruas da cidade, e ele percebeu o porquê, todas estavam concentradas ali. Era lindo. Jared pensou o por que nunca tinha ido lá. E ele percebeu que era porque Jensen nunca o tinha levado. Ele havia conhecido praticamente toda Nova York por causa de Jensen, era _esse_ o amigo que encontrou em NY.

Jensen estava acostumado ao local. Várias pessoas faziam caminhada ou corriam nas partes que tinham asfalto. Algumas pessoas liam, sentadas nos bancos, outras tiravam fotos. Nas laterais, vários carrinhos com comidas como, pipoca, café, algodão doce, se posicionavam. Em certos lugares, pessoas se aglomeravam para ver artistas de rua fazerem apresentações. E o silencio constrangedor entre Jared e Jensen continuava.

Jensen percebeu que não podia ficar naquele silencio, _ele_ procurou Jared para conversar, e _ele_ teria que falar algo. Jensen encarou o moreno e o viu olhando várias pinturas espalhadas pelo chão. Ao lado das pinturas, um senhor estava sentado num banco com um cavalete e uma tela de papel a sua frente.

Jensen respirou fundo, tinha o discurso pronto em sua mente, mas assim que abriu a boca para falar, esqueceu tudo o que tinha planejado.

– Ok. Sobre o que aconteceu...

– Foi loucura, e não deveríamos ter feito. – Jared interrompeu e disse aliviado, como se soltasse um peso enorme de dentro de si.

– Exatamente! – Exclamou Jensen, parando no meio do caminho, fazendo Jared parar também. O loiro ficou de frente para Jared e continuou. – Exatamente, exatamente! Isso é tão NÃO eu. Eu não faço esse tipo de coisas. – O senhor sentado no banco olhou para os dois conversando, depois desviou o olhar e começou a desenhar algo novo.

– Eu concordo plenamente! – Jared disse, sua respiração estava melhor e ele sentiu instantaneamente. – Vamos esquecer que aconteceu.

– Ótimo. – Jensen disse aliviado. – Eu já fiz sexo casual, nós dois já fizemos, não que eu me orgulhe disso... – Jared soltou um som com a boca, como se não concordasse com Jensen. Jared já fez sexo casual e não se arrependia dos antigos. – Sério? – Perguntou Jensen, tentando afirmar o que estava pensando.

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça nem afirmando nem negando.

– Continue.

Jensen deixou o assunto para lá e continuou.

– E pensar que quase comprometemos nossa amizade por causa de sexo... Foi tão... – Jensen pensou numa palavra para dizer, mas não conseguiu achar.

– Equivocado? – Jared disse, ajudando-o.

– Equivocado! – Concordou Jensen, feliz. – Exatamente.

– Eu ia te ligar hoje de manhã. – Jared disse, mentindo. Tinha pensando nisso, mas logo descartou a ideia.

– Mas não ligou. – Disse Jensen aliviado. Uma ligação de Jared poderia piorar tudo.

– Não.

– Viu só. Isso já está nos atrapalhando, e eu _realmente_ não quero isso.

– Não vai. – Jared disse seguro. Jensen riu mais aliviado ainda.

– Sei que eu finjo ser forte, – Disse Jensen, sincero. – mas isso é...

– Uma forma de proteger sua vulnerabilidade. – Jared o interrompeu, afirmando a condição de Jensen. Ele também era assim.

O loiro o olhou forte e disse rindo.

– O que? Você agora é a porra do meu terapeuta? – Jensen disse e piscou.

– Não, eu sou um amigo, – Jared disse sorrindo. – que sabe que toda vez que você xinga você pisca os olhos, como se seu corpo rejeitasse a palavra.

Jensen o olhava indignado. Não acreditava em nenhuma palavra que ele falava

– Que mentira! – O loiro disse um pouco alto. – Vai se foder. – Quando disse a palavra "foder", Jensen piscou.

– Piscou. – Jared disse, apontando o dedo para o olho de Jensen.

– Eu não pisquei porra nenhuma. – Jensen piscou.

– Piscou de novo. – Jared disse, apontando o dedo para o olho de Jensen novamente.

– Merda! – Jensen disse se entregando e rindo.

– Agora não piscou. – Jared disse espantando. – "Merda" pode. – Jensen apenas riu e Jared também. O loiro percebeu as covinhas que se formaram no rosto de Jared. E pensou que, se Jared fosse gay, ele até poderia sentir algo pelo moreno. Depois riu do próprio pensamento. Ele nunca iria sentir nada por Jared. O moreno não fazia o tipo de Jensen. Fisicamente, talvez. Mentalmente, nunca. Jared respirou fundo mais uma vez e disse sério. – Foi idiotice.

– Sim. – Concordou Jensen.

– Somos amigos, e vamos continuar amigos.

– Sim, sim. Não quero perder isso.

– Nem eu.

– Ótimo!

– Fantástico!

Os dois pegaram na mão, simbolizando o acordo que tinham acabado de fazer. Quando soltaram as mãos, ouviram alguém pigarrear ao lado. Os dois olharam e viram o senhor sentado em frente ao cavalete olhando para eles.

– Uma caricatura para o lindo casal. – Disse ele estendendo um pedaço de papel para um dos dois. Jensen pegou e olhou para Jared que estava vermelho de vergonha.

No desenho estavam os dois, na mesma posição em que estavam no parque, e com as típicas características de caricaturas.

A palavra "casal" trouxe para Jared tudo o que ele sentiu na noite anterior. Jensen e ele não eram um casal e nunca seriam, _mas aquilo os impedia de se divertir?_ Tudo o que ele estava sentindo antes era só porque não queria perder a amizade do loiro, e como isso estava fora de pauta, ele sabia que queria. _O que queria._ Se eles pudessem conseguir um jeito de tirar a estranheza da situação, nada o impediria de continuar.

Jared sentia sua pele queimar ainda, mas estava com completa certeza do que queria.

– Obrigado. – Jensen agradeceu ao senhor. – Mas nós não somos...

– Obrigado. – Jared o interrompeu, segurou o braço de Jensen e o afastou do senhor. – Quer ir para seu apartamento?

Jensen percebeu um olhar diferente em Jared e por um momento soube o que ele estava pensando, mas não teve certeza.

– Claro. – Respondeu Jensen, segurando a caricatura e andando para fora do Central Park.

– Eu nunca tinha vindo ao Central Park. – Jared disse, seguindo Jensen pela saída.

– Claro, você só anda comigo. – Jensen brincou.

– Mentira. – Jared disse, empurrando o loiro, que riu também.

Uns vinte minutos depois, os dois chegaram ao prédio de Jensen. O loiro apertou o botão do elevador e esperou o mesmo chegar ao térreo. Quando a porta do elevador abriu, os dois entraram. Jensen apertou o 16° andar e encostou-se a uma das paredes do elevador, Jared encostou-se à parede oposta, em frente à Jensen.

O loiro pegou pela milésima vez o papel com a caricatura, olhou-o e riu novamente.

– Jensen. – Disse Jared, tirando o loiro de seus pensamentos. Jensen olhou para Jared e percebeu que o moreno estava com um sorriso torto, numa tentativa de ser sexy. Quando Jensen olhou, Jared levantou as sobrancelhas e o loiro teve certeza do que Jared queria.

– Não. – Jensen disse.

– Jensen. – Jared se aproximou, ficando em frente ao loiro.

– Não. – Jensen disse, mas agora, não com tanta certeza.

– Jensen. – Jared segurou o loiro em seus braços e disse ao pé de seu ouvido. – Não?

Jensen gemeu ao sentir o calor da voz de Jared em seu ouvido.

– Sim. – Disse ele, e então segurou o pescoço de Jared e o beijou.

Jared retribuiu o beijo, segurando nas costas de Jensen e o trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo.

– Tem certeza disso. – Disse Jensen, abafadamente, dentro da boca de Jared.

– Não. – O moreno respondeu e voltou a beijar Jensen.

O elevador chegou ao 16° andar e os dois saíram, sem se soltar do beijo, tropeçando um nos pés dos outros. O beijo era desajeitado, extremamente molhando, mas bastante excitante.

Os dois chegaram à porta de numero 1604 e Jensen virou de costas, pegando a chave em seu bolso, para abrir a porta. Jared não soltou o loiro, beijava seu pescoço, e sua nuca, fazendo a respiração de Jensen aumentar.

Quando o loiro conseguiu segurar a chave, Jared o imprensou na porta, fazendo com que seu membro já duro ficasse na bunda de Jensen, que gemeu, sentindo por cima do pano a grande grossura. Jensen empurrou Jared com sua bunda e conseguiu abrir a porta com a mão que não segurava a caricatura.

Jared pegou a caricatura da mão de Jensen e voltou a beija-lo, enquanto o loiro tentava fechar a porta. Jared pegou o papel com a caricatura e jogou para cima, e nem viu onde caiu o desenho. Jensen fechou a porta e se jogou para cima de Jared, atacando a boca do moreno novamente, que gemeu com a força que Jensen o beijou.

O loiro foi empurrando Jared para dentro de seu apartamento, chupando a língua do moreno, e andando desajeitadamente.

– O que estamos fazendo? – Jensen perguntou sem se soltar do beijo.

– Não sei. – Jared respondeu.

Jensen empurrou Jared para cima do sofá e sentou em seu colo, com cada perna de um lado de Jared e voltou a beija-lo.

Com uma das mãos o loiro tirou os tênis e Jared fez o mesmo, só que com os pés.

– Puxa meu cabelo. – Disse Jared, e Jensen fez. Segurou o cabelo do moreno e puxou, beijando-o. Jared gemeu alto.

– Morda meu lábio. – Jensen disse e Jared mordeu o lábio do loiro, um pouco mais forte do que deveria.

– Beije meu pescoço. – Jensen desceu para o pescoço de Jared, lambendo-o e chupando aquela parte. Jared fez o mesmo depois, beijou o pescoço de Jensen, chupando e lambendo o loiro. Jared enfiou a mão dentro da camisa de Jensen e a puxou para cima, tirando a peça do loiro. Com o peito de Jensen nu, Jared começou a dar beijos no peitoral do loiro, beijando todas as sardas claras do loiro e passando a língua no mamilo direito de Jensen, que começou a rir alto. Jared parou e olhou para ele.

– Faz cosquinha! – O loiro disse.

Jared riu e começou a desabotoar a calça do loiro. Quando abriu o botão e a calça abriu um pouco, Jared viu a cueca de Jensen, e no osso do quadril do menor, o moreno viu a metade de um desenho, a outra metade estava tampada pela cueca. Jensen beijava o pescoço de Jared, e o moreno puxou a cueca do loiro, revelando uma tatuagem de um cachorro colorido de roxo.

– Você já tinha essa tatuagem antes? – Jared perguntou, olhando para os olhos verdes do loiro.

– Já. – Jensen respondeu e o beijou novamente.

– Como eu não percebi isso antes?

– Estávamos bêbados. – Jensen desceu novamente para o pescoço de Jared e fez o mesmo movimento que o moreno fez nele. Enfiou a sua mão dentro da camisa do moreno e a puxou para cima, despindo-o.

– É seu cachorro? – Jared perguntou, no exato momento em que Jensen jogou a camisa do moreno no chão. Jensen olhou para o peitoral de Jared. Não se lembrava do moreno ser tão forte como era. Lembrava-se dos músculos perfeitos e das excitantes voltas que eles faziam, mas naquele momento pareciam que estavam maiores, mais bonitos, mais suculentos. Jensen não podia ver a hora de lamber todo o corpo do moreno.

– Não. – Ele respondeu depois de admirar o corpo de Jared. Enquanto Jensen falava, Jared beijava o pescoço do loiro e ao mesmo tempo tentava tirar sua própria calça. – Nunca tive um. Mas todo mundo tinha, e eu achava que ter um cachorro significava ter uma família legal e eu queria uma família legal, não que a minha não fosse, mas meu pai morreu cedo e minha mãe ficou meio louca. Foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando me mudei para Nova York.

Jared finalmente conseguiu tirar sua calça, mesmo com Jensen sentado em seu colo. O loiro olhou para baixo e viu o enorme volume na cueca do moreno. Jensen desceu a mão e apertou a ereção de Jared, que gemeu antes de falar.

– Então você fez uma tatuagem em sinal de revolta. É a coisa mais comum que existe.

– Antigamente era tão legal. – Jensen disse, se lembrando do dia em que fez a tatuagem e Jared voltou a dar beijos no peitoral do loiro, evitando os mamilos. Jared riu e disse.

– Veja! – Jared parou de beijar o peito de Jensen e apontou para sua ereção. Jensen olhou para baixo e Jared puxou um pouco a cueca. Lá, um pouco mais abaixo de onde a tatuagem de Jensen era, mas também no osso do quadril, Jared tinha a tatuagem de um raio amarelo, bem pequeno.

– Um raio? – Jensen perguntou. Na noite passada ele também não tinha visto a tatuagem de Jared.

– 18 anos! Queria ter superpoderes. – Explicou Jared. Os dois voltaram a grudar suas bocas, lambendo a língua um do outro. Jensen voltou a lamber o pescoço de Jared e o moreno disse. – Eu gostava de Harry Potter na época.

– Você era gay na época? – Jensen brincou, ainda beijando o pescoço do moreno.

– HARRY POTTER NÃO TE FAZ GAY! – Gritou Jared.

– Beijar um homem também não. – Jensen riu e voltou a beijar o moreno, que se rendeu quando sentiu a bunda de Jensen pressionar seu membro.

– Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Jared perguntou, interrompendo o beijo.

– Você tem?

– Não.

– Nem eu.

Jared segurou o pescoço de Jensen e o puxou para mais um beijo.

Jensen levantou, tirou sua calça e Jared aproveitou e tirou sua cueca, fazendo seu membro bater em sua barriga com rigidez. Complemente despido, o loiro se ajoelhou no chão em frente ao sofá e começou a lamber cada parte do peitoral de Jared, deixando o rastro de sua língua por toda a extensão bronzeada do moreno.

Quando chegou ao membro, antes de engolir, ele admirou. Jared era tão grande, ele não sabia como tinha aguentado na noite anterior. Jensen também era enorme e adorava ser o ativo, mas quase nenhum dos seus namorados o aguentava. Mas ser passivo não era problema para ele. Especialmente para pessoas como Jared, que sabia fazer muito bem o serviço.

Quando Jensen abocanhou o suculento membro de Jared, o moreno gemeu alto, sentindo a boca quente do loiro. Jensen sabia o que fazer, e pela noite anterior, sabia como Jared gostava. Ele tentava ao máximo engolir todo o membro de Jared. _Tentava._ Dificilmente conseguia, mas quando conseguia, o som dos gritos de Jared eram músicas para seu ouvido.

Jensen correu ao seu quarto, pegou um lubrificante, a camisinha e voltou correndo também para o encontro de Jared. O loiro pegou o liquido, passou em sua mão e começou a se auto preparar. Abriu a camisinha com os dentes e colocou na cabeça do membro de Jared.

– Coloca com a boca. – Jared pediu. – Igual ontem.

Jensen deu um sorriso safado e colocou a boca do membro de Jared, descendo a camisinha por todo o pênis do moreno. Com Jared completamente coberto, Jensen pegou mais lubrificante, passou por todo o membro de do moreno, depois subiu novamente em cima dele, encaixando sua entrada no membro do maior, e em um só movimento, beijando Jared, Jensen desceu, fazendo com que o moreno entrasse todo, de uma vez, dentro dele.

A cabeça de Jensen caiu para trás quando sentiu ser todo preenchido. Após a dor inicial, Jensen começou a se mexer, fazendo todo o trabalho, Jared gemia alto, quando se sentia todo dentro do loiro.

Os movimentos começaram devagar e calmos, e de acordo com o aumento dos gemidos e das respirações, Jensen aumentava a força e a velocidade das cavalgadas em Jared. O moreno gemia enlouquecidamente com a quentura de Jensen. Ele era tão apertado. Como podia?

Jensen beijava Jared enquanto quicava com prazer no moreno. Os beijos eram fora de ritmo, mas muito excitantes.

Depois de algum tempo, Jared segurou nas pernas de Jensen e o levantou. Deitou o loiro no chão, pegou as pernas dele, colocou em seu ombro e começou um vai e vem rápido e preciso, atingindo Jensen inúmeras vezes naquele ponto especial, fazendo com que o loiro gritasse para todo o corredor ouvir.

Jared se orgulhava bastante toda vez que fazia Jensen gemer daquele jeito.

– Troca. – Disse Jensen e Jared saiu de dentro dele, abaixou as pernas do loiro e o virou, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse apoiado no chão. Jared segurou a cintura de Jensen e levantou-a, empinando-a. O moreno em um só movimento rápido e preciso, entrou novamente em Jensen, que gritou novamente de prazer.

Jared era tão grande e tão grosso, mas cabia perfeitamente em Jensen. Sua entrada se abria impecavelmente para o moreno. E Jensen era tão apertado, ele mastigava o pau de Jared, fazendo ficar ainda mais apertado. Isso deixava o moreno louco.

Naquela posição, Jensen segurou seu membro e bastaram três bombadas gozou demoradamente, pressionando ainda mais o membro de Jared dentro de si. Sentindo a pressão, Jared não conseguiu segurar, gozou dentro da camisinha ainda bombeando Jensen.

Durante todo aquele sábado, os dois não saíram de casa. E nem um dos dois reclamou disso.


End file.
